


A Prince's Only Friend

by ThePaperSnag



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperSnag/pseuds/ThePaperSnag
Summary: Kicking out Barbas (again) for disobeying is one thing; it's another when he doesn't return. Clavicus Vile finds himself in more trouble than he ever bargained for when the other princes try and take advantage of his current weakened state.





	1. A Lost Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! Just wanted to thank you for coming to read this story! I tried my best to keep the characters as close to the lore as possible but some of them had to be bent a little to fit the story. I'm still an amateur writer so if their is any grammar mistakes you see, feel free to point them out to me! It's also worth noting that my Clavicus Vile takes the form of a 21 year old adult, like his shrines in ESO and Skyrim. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy the story!

    "You would dare defy me like this, Dog?! Get out!" Clavicus Vile hissed as he narrowed his eyes at his hound.

 

    "Master wait…" The hound mumbled, lowering his head.

 

    "I said get out! Go! Leave my presence!" Vile screamed as he crossed his arms pouting.

 

    "But... But master! I-"

 

    "Barbas! LEAVE!"

 

    That was the last thing Barbas heard before he was banished. He could feel himself being summoned to the mortal realm of Nirn. A cool breeze hitting his grey, scruffy fur was his first indicator. Just from a single sniff, he could tell he was in the Grahtwood province in Valenwood before his vision was able to focus. He steadied himself, but something seemed off as he took another sniff.

 

    "Spring has begun… " Barbas thought out loud.

 

    He lifted his head and surveyed his surroundings. Grahtwood was always beautiful in the spring. The grass and the trees' leaves were returning to their bright greens in contrast to their recent brownish hues. The bushes and tree bark had started to come to life with insects building homes within them. Flowers sprouted from the ground and bushes as they bloomed with beautifully bright reds and blues.

 

    Barbas yawned and started to pad along a dirt path that seemed to split the thick woods. He liked Grahtwood's soft soil on his paws. It was noticeably better than the hard dirt most daedric plains had; except that of his master's. His plain had soft soil similar to this one which may be the reason as to why he liked it so much.

 

    As he walked, he shook his head to flop his ears a bit. The loud noises around him hit his sensitive ears quite harshly. He forgot that the creatures were also active as well in this season. Birds chirping in the trees overhead, herds of deer in lush meadows grazing and wolves howling mid-hunt. A female mortal or "Bosmer," as they're called here, walked past him with a little girl clinging to the side of her leg. He looked back at them as the little one stopped.

 

    "Mama! Mama! Can I pet the dog? Oh please! Please?" the girl begged.

 

    The lady with a worried expression,"I don't know, he doesn't look like has an owner…"

 

    He started wagging his tail as he turned around; sniffing the air. The little girl laughed and held out her hand for the large canine. Barbas sniffed it at first then gently nudged his snout into it. She petted him as the lady smiled and walked over to join her. Barbas enjoyed it when mortals gave him positive attention. It's usually the reason he remains in his canine form while on Nirn.

 

    After a while, the lady stopped her daughter and exclaimed they must head back to Elden Root. Barbas cracked a slight smile as he watched them continue trailing along as his thoughts did the same.

 

_ If only master could see what I've seen on Nirn and in mortals. Maybe then he would be nicer to them when making deals... _

 

    A sudden strange gurgling sound cut him from his thought. It was coming from the bushes to the right of him. Barbas slowly increased his pace as a precautionary measure; keeping his ears and eyes peeled for sudden noises or movements as he moved around it.

 

    Barbas spoke nervously, "What was that? That doesn't sound familiar... Not a good sign... I should find a place to hide... Yeah, that lady said Elden Root should be nearby!"

 

    As if the creature responded to Barbas's external thoughts, the gurgling turned into a loud, ear-splitting screech. Barbas turned his walk into a fast trot. He wanted to get as far away from this thing as fast he could without it picking his scent up. The sounds of this strange creature started to get closer as if it were chasing him. Barbas's fast walk turned into a full sprint as Elden Root's tree appeared within his line of vision.

 

_ Damn it! It picked my scent up! I am not being lunch to any stupid creature here! Master! Why'd you kick me out for that stupid reason?! _

 

    It's been awhile sense his master, Clavicus Vile, kicked him out. He thought he started to get back on good terms with his master till that stupid argument escalated. Now here he is; stuck on Nirn once more.

 

    He growled and snorted to distract himself from those negative thoughts. He could just spot the roots of the big tree in Elden Root, but the creature sounded close behind. Any normal creature would've given up by now and dropped the chase. This one was persistent, and its footsteps sounded much larger and heavier than that of most animals on Nirn. Then the creature's call changed as if to signal there was more than one. One glance over his shoulder cleared his suspension. There wasn't just one creature, but a trio! He couldn't get a good look as the road's obstacles were dangerous and plenty. He turned his head back to see where he was going as he almost ran into a boulder, but what he did know was that they had thick fur and sprinted unusually. Two of them had silver fur but the one in the middle had black. It appeared as if the darker one was leading its lighter-coated counterparts.

 

    Barbas took another look but was met with the black one's vibrant orange eyes. It burned into his flesh as if he was already gorging into him. Barbas had to get to Elden Root. He couldn't let these things devour him! Not here! If he was with his master, he would've just faced them without any hesitation or trouble but alas… his beloved master had banished him. He barely had the power to shapeshift into something more dangerous. He's just a regular dog that could talk and now he was in trouble.

 

    Barbas could barely see the entrance to the city; his temporary savior. The city had bridges that connected the land divided by the streams that flowing to the roots of the insanely large tree that made up most of the city.

 

  He was almost there as he started to pass by the ends of the large root, but a hidden root on the pathway made its presence clear by snagging his paw. He was yanked to a stop as his body was thrown straight up with his face planted into the ground. He could hear snapping in his paw as the weight of his body made him land backwards onto a pile of rocks. He couldn't tell what pain was worse, his back or his paw, but all he knew was that the pain had started to race all over his body. To make matters worse, his nose was aching and he could begin to feel the blood trickling down the inside. When he tried to open his eyes, dirt that was clamped to his face fur would fall into them. He had to close his eyes and just lay there as the creatures circled him. Barbas waited for to just pounce and eat him whole, but they didn't. They just circled him as their leader stood in front; growling and snarling, as if he wanted Barbas to stand. Those growls turned into a dark, echoey laugh as the wolf spoke in a harsh tone.

 

    "Ha! Thought you could get away? Quite amusing, Barbas!"

 

    Barbas rolled onto his stomach and winced, "How do yo-...?"

 

    "You know, I've been watching you since Clavicus Vile kicked you out. You should really get another master. How about you join me~?" the voice continued over him.

 

    The tone and setting started to dawn on him. This wasn't just a mortal playing tricks. Barbas growled and tried to stand but was met with harsh pains within his back and paw. He fell back to the ground with a whimper, but tried to stand again. He managed to endure the pain. There he was now, shakily standing, tail between his legs.

 

    "No! I won't join you! Serving someone like you? Ha!" Barbas snapped.

 

    "Heh! I don't think you have a choice now, Dog!" the voice laughed.

 

    In a matter of a minute, Barbas could feel that his surroundings had changed. The soft grassy ground had turned into dry dirt and the sounds of peaceful creatures had warped into the howls of things unknown. The scent of sweet flowers turned into the metallic smell of blood, but also an extremely prevalent stench of a sweating man or was it wet dog? He couldn't tell which it was due to the build-up of snot and blood occupying his nasal cavity. What he did know was that someone, or something, was in front of him. He could barely open his eyes, but he could make out a familiar muscular figure with horns. It starts to approach him and he could hear feet dig into the soil with each step along with what sounds like a stick. Barbas starts to slowly back up.

 

    "Stop…"

 

    The figure held out something with its hand while snickering, "Be a good dog and stay still...!"

 

    "Stay away from me…" Barbas growled.

 

    "Stay still~!" It said to Barbas with unsettling gentleness.

 

    "Go away! Leave me be!" Barbas whined. He tried to back up further but his futile attempt at escape was thwarted by a tree.

 

    "Dog, quit moving and this won't hurt!" The voice coaxed as it continued to move towards Barbas with whatever was in its hands.

 

    "No!" Barbas choked a whimper.

 

    "Dog..!"

 

    "No… just let me go home!"

 

    "Stay. STILL!" Its voice boomed.

 

    He felt his scruff being grabbed tightly and yanked up. He yelped a bit, trying to struggle but his injured back forbade him from doing so. He felt something wrap around his neck tightly, like a heavy chain. He couldn't fight it. Facing this figure in the state he was in would lead to his death. The figure dropped him after it was finished then tugged a bit on the chain. Barbas staggered a bit, but he stumbled in the direction the figure wanted him to go. He could only obey the figure's commands. Hopefully, it'll lead him somewhere where he could wash his eyes and wounds, but this person is different. He's not the type to pity those he's captured; that's for sure.

 

_ Master, if you can hear me, please... save me... _

 


	2. The Hound's Master

   Clavicus Vile walked through his realm's lush green meadows as he tried to calm his mind of the rushing thoughts that had burdened him. He put a hand on his hip, over his rope belt on the white toga, and ran the other through his long, curly orange hair. He sighed as he tapped his pointed fingernails on his head, his elfish ears twitched in annoyance. His earrings bounced with his twitching, annoying him further. It had been quite some time since he had kicked out Barbas for that stupid argument over what their dinner meal should consist of. Usually, Barbas would have returned by now or would at least find a mortal to help them make a deal. No one had come to his shrines asking for him to take back the mutt but he could feel that something was off. Clavicus moved his hand from the side of his head, over his long gold horns to his forehead and rubbed his pale skin. His gold eyes focusing on the ground slightly as he walked. He started to have a growing headache. The weight of the thoughts had started to pain his head.

 

   "Maybe I should try summoning him…? No! No! That stupid dog has to learn not to oppose me like that!" Clavicus thought out loud.

 

   Vile couldn't stop himself from rethinking about it. Perhaps summoning him would be ok? After all, it was just a small argument over something stupid. Vile shook his head, thinking that he's just worrying too much. He's a Daedric Prince! He shouldn't be worrying about a stupid dog even if he holds half his power! He sighed and looked up, trying to distract himself from thinking of his hound.

 

   He could see his little cottage come to view from over the hills. He couldn't stop his memories from rushing back. When his realm first came to be and when he first had Barbas, the first thing they did was build this cottage. He remembered how they would find the smoothest grey stones and would stack them for the walls with a chimney. He would have Barbas turn into an axe as they chopped down trees and the fallen wood to make a wooden roof. Barbas made the two windows in the front and the door between them while Vile watched. Watching him make glass was oddly mesmerizing, but it was one of the first memories he shared with Barbas. Vile jolted out of memory lane and groaned. He was thinking of Barbas again.

 

   He stopped after seeing he had fully returned home; without his trusted companion by his side. He saw his stump chair coming to view. It was base of a tree that had its top cut off and carved into a simple chair, though throughout the years the ivy and vines had overcome the wood and that stupid branch base was still on its left side. That side was Barbas's favorite spot to lay in and it was evident as a tuft of fur was still entangled with the branch's base.

 

   Trotting up to his chair and taking a seat, he couldn't help but think about that deal with Cyrus: how he had outsmarted him and how Barbas-! He smacked himself. His thoughts once again were brought back to his dog.

 

   Vile threw his hands up and shouted, "Gah! I need to distract myself from thinking of the stupid mutt!"

 

_ Master… _

 

   Clavicus froze himself hands still in the air as he looked around only with his eyes. That voice was Barbas's but he shouldn't be here. Vile looked slowly side to side but saw no grey, scruffy dog anywhere. He wondered if he was just imagining things but he heard it again.

 

_ Master… Please... Help me… _

 

   Blinking in confusion, Vile stood up and shouted again, "If you're here damn dog, then come out! Stop messing with me!"

 

_ Master...it hurts! _

 

   Vile hissed and shoots louder, "Barbas, I swear to Anu, if you don't come out…!"

 

_ It hurts! It hurts so much… _

 

   "Barbas…!"

 

_ Master why… _

 

   Vile gripped his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, screaming loudly, "BARBAS STOP IT!"

 

   The voice was silent. Vile couldn't tell if that was good or not but now he was just confused and embarrassed. The Skaafin, who were on guard, were looking at him and scratching their heads in bewilderment. Vile shrugged them off and took a deep breath to collect himself. He shouldn't get so worked up over this. It was probably just his imagination running wild and he should just relax. Vile leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed.

 

   "It's just in my head, just in my head… Barbas isn't here… he isn't here" Vile thought out loud.

 

_ Master..! Master, please take me back home… _

 

   Clavicus Vile shot out of his chair and marched into his cottage much to the confusement of his Skaafin. He marched into his old style kitchen and sat in a wooden chair, head in his hands.

 

   "Why am I getting so upset by this!? I've kicked out Barbas many times before this, why… why is this any different?!" Vile told himself.

 

_ Master… it's because I'm in deep trouble. _

 

   "Wait...Barbas, can you hear me?"

 

_ Master, I could hear everything you said… you didn't exactly whisper that. _

 

   Vile felt a little embarrassed at the things he said but he couldn't let Barbas know that. He would never hear the end of it. Thinking a bit, he finally gave a response.

 

   "Then Barbas, why are you in trouble?" Vile said as he lifted his head from his hands.

 

   He thought Barbas was just over exaggerating and that he was just in with some bad mortals. He is a dog there and mortals use hounds for multiple purposes whether good or evil.

 

_ Someone or something... took me from Nirn into their realm of Oblivion… _

 

   Vile flinched, narrowing his eyes, not really focused on anything. His embarrassment turned into a growing anger. Each realm of oblivion was governed by their respected Daedric Prince and each Prince has their respected lesser daedric servants. There are special servants to the princes like how Sheogorath has Haskill or how Nocturnal has her ravens. For Vile, Barbas is a servant but much more than Haskill or Ravens. Barbas was a part of Clavicus Vile. He sheared off himself to make Barbas. For how social Vile was, having a dog would give him companionship but also allow him to keep his role as master. A Prince stealing Barbas would be a great danger to Vile as well.

 

   "So… one of the princes kidnapped- well dognapped you?!" Vile growled.

 

_ Master… _

 

   "Well…what can you see around you?"

 

_ I can't see… _

 

   "What do you mean you 'can't see!?'"

 

_ My eyes… they're filled with dirt and Sithis knows what! _

 

   "How did you get dirt in your eyes, dog?!" Vile was getting more and more confused.

 

_ They chased me and I tripped. Dirt flew in my eyes, my nose is all bloody and bruised… and I think I broke my leg and… Master, I'm...scared. _

 

   "Barbas…" Vile spoke softly as he couldn't help but feel bad for his dog.

 

_ Ok ok… I can hear though so…. Umm, I believe it's… screams? _

 

   "Screaming? Well, that could be any of them if you think about it…" Vile snorted a snicker to himself.

 

_ Master… _

 

   "What? It's true! Hehe~!"

 

_ Oh no… _

 

   "What? What's 'Oh no?'" Vile spoke fast with a growing worry.

 

_ They're back… the daedra here... not those whips… _

 

   "WHIPS!? Why I outta-!" Vile shouted, slamming his hands on his table as he stood.

 

_ They're gonna try and break me again… _

 

   "Wait...Barbas! RUN!"

 

_ I can't… they have a chain wrapped around my neck… it’s really heavy and really tight. I-I can't move… OWW! _

 

   "Barbas?!"

 

_ Stop! Stop! That hurts! My… My tail..! _

 

   "Hey! Barbas!" Vile spoke as he eyes grew wide.

 

_ M-Master! They're… they're hurting me! M-My tail! They're hanging me by my tail! _

 

   "BARBAS!"

 

   Nothing. Barbas's thoughts stopped coming to Clavicus Vile, leaving him paralyzed in his kitchen. His eyes remained wide as he bit his bottom lip. It seemed this was far worse than what he anticipated. Barbas was really in deep trouble and Vile was at a loss on how to rescue his beloved mutt. He didn't even know where Barbas could be!

 

   Vile whispered to himself only, "Okay. Okay so he said he could hear screaming, he is chained and the daedra that walked in on him have whips…"

 

   Collecting these thoughts, Vile began to think on what princes could have all those things. He drew to a conclusion very fast. Only one Prince could have all those and pull off dognapping Barbas.

 

   "Molag Bal…!"

 


	3. The Sinful Rose

 

   Clavicus Vile was pacing outside his home, thinking deeply. He had to get Barbas back now. He stopped and took a deep breath.

 

   "I'm gonna try and summon him back…!"

 

   Vile tried his summoning spell for Barbas. He rarely used it unless he needed Barbas that second or if in trouble. If he's truly in Molag Bal's realm of Coldharbour then not only was he in trouble, but Vile was as well. Who knows what Molag Bal has schemed to require Barbas. The spell was working till halfway through where it broke. It only can do that if someone stronger has Barbas locked down. Vile sighed and frowned, his skaafin were already staring. Maybe he could try to get Barbas to talk again.

 

   "Barbas...? Are you alright?" Vile muttered to make sure the skaafin couldn't hear him.

 

   No answer. Vile shook his head and facepalmed. He shouldn't have to be too worrying and experiencing these feelings. Princes shouldn't care but here Vile was caring, and he hated it.

 

   "Master Vile? Are you alright?"

 

   Vile jumped a bit to look up and see two of his Skaafin guards had come up to him.

 

   "Well, yeah! Of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be? Nothing seems wrong...right?" Vile talked at a fast pace.

 

   The two guards looked at each other then at him, speaking, "Well you seem to be nervous or...worried…"

 

   He frowned and narrowed his eyes, snapping back harshly, "What are you trying to say, servant?! That your master is feeling those weak emotions that the mortals feel?!"

 

   "Not what I-"

 

   "Stop speaking servant! Leave my sight! Feel lucky that I don't kill you both here!" Vile growled and gestured with his hand for them to leave.

 

   Vile watched them shuffle away and as they disappeared over the meadowy hills, he felt like someone was watching. Burning their eyes into his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw no one.

 

   "Huh… maybe it was my imagination." Vile sighed and shook his head.

 

   He hated this. He knew his guards were right but he wouldn't tell them that. He wouldn't hear the end of it from them as well. Vile flopped himself into his stump chair and rested his head in his hands.

 

   "I need to figure out how to get Barbas back…" he thought out loud.

 

   He began to think. If he were to just straight up raid Coldharbour with his Skaafin, it could start a war which he would not want to fight. As much as he hated to admit it, just his Skaafin against the Molag Bal's reign of daedra. He wouldn't win. Still, there was no guarantee that Barbas would be in a place simple enough for Vile to just find him and pull him out. That cold, gloomy place was filled with many torture dungeons and pits. Finding Barbas wouldn't be easy.

 

   "Gah! I hate this!" Vile screamed in frustration as he lifted his head a bit and looked through his fingers.

 

   He focused ahead of him, he couldn't lose focus. If he did, he would never get Barbas back. He needed to think more on it.

 

   "I hate this…" he spoke once more.

 

   Suddenly, Vile felt hands slide from his shoulder blades to the tops of shoulders, dangerously close to his neck.

 

   "Mmmm~! I can tell! You're so tense~!"

 

   Vile went to whip his head around but the right hand caught his head from under the chin. A large weight started to lean against his shoulders as the left hand slowly trailed down his chest and started making large circles around his left nipple. Vile looked down at the arm. Blackish red skin with black claws. He knew this voice sounded familiar.

 

   "Sanguine!"

 

   "Clavicus Vile~!"

 

   His face pressed against the left side of his head, bearing the same color but painted with red lines around his black eyes. Sanguine's smaller black horns and ram-like ones were poking into Vile's head, tangling his hair in them as he started to slowly nuzzle his face.

 

   Unamused, Vile spoke, "So why are you here?"

 

   Sanguine smiled seductively and whispered into his ear, "I've come for you, Vile~! I can tell can tell by feeling your...sweet, soft virgin body that…"

 

   Vile almost cut him off, not wanting Sanguine to finish. Yes, he was a virgin for all these years and he pride himself on that. He had no reason to have sex nor ever felt the urge too. He had never even kissed anyone before. He knew mostly all the other princes had sex or kissed at least once in their lives, but not him. He felt all that mushy stuff was too… boring and not imaginative for his deals.

 

   "...You miss Barbas greatly! Hehe~! Does this little Virgin Prince need help finding his puppy? Awww~!" Sanguine spoke teasingly.

 

   "No! I can find him myself! Now get-!"

 

   Vile felt Sanguine thumb come from under his chin to his mouth to cut him off. He didn't feel comfortable anymore and was starting to fidget under his grip.

 

   "Shhhh~! No need to be so hostile! Allow me to relax you~?" He whispered again in his ear, biting it afterwards.

 

   Vile couldn't help but shudder. Sanguine was doing something to his body in his weakened state. Vile knew this. Because he didn't have Barbas, Sanguine was taking advantage of him and he didn't like it.

 

   "If you want to find Barbas, you're gonna need some help~! How about we make a deal~? I'll help you find your puppy if you allow me to have my way with you right now~!"

 

   Vile shook his head and squeezed his eyes as Sanguine trailed his forked tongue down from his ear to his neck. He pressed his mouth against his neck and hummed.

 

   "Oh don't worry~! I'll be gentle, Virgin…~! Sort of~! Hehe~!"

 

   Vile reached his hand quickly and grabbed Sanguine's cheek, pinching it with his claws digging in, then pulled him to left of him. His branch base that protruded from the left side proved to be useful, for once, as it made Sanguine trip forward. That tuft of fur was still there though, unmoving by the gust of Sanguine's fall. He let go of Sanguine's face, allowing it to plant into the ground next to Vile's feet. His long black hair almost whipped Vile in the face. He could see now that Sanguine was wearing barely anything but a loose, green tunic. Vile snorted a laughed and crossed his legs while leaning into hand on his armrest.

 

   "Hmph! Serves you right!"

 

   Sanguine got up and rubbed his chin, pouting, he responded, "Hmmm you think you're still tough without Barbas huh?"

 

   Vile narrowed his eyes, "You're making it sound like you have Barbas…!"

 

   Sanguine rolled his eyes and stood up. He dusted himself off then put his hands on his hips, leaning into Vile's face.

 

   "You accusing me of something Vile? I'm not the one who kicked that stupid dog out in the first place! Besides, I would have no use of that worthless mutt!"

 

   Vile could feel an anger boil in him. Barbas may be annoying at some points but he isn't useless to Vile. Before he could protest, Sanguine pressed a finger to Vile's forehead and smirked condescendingly.

 

   "Be careful what you say to me, Prince of Bargains! My sphere consists of the darker natures of men and mer, including greed and gluttony! Without me, you can't make deals nor trick any mortals at all! None of the princes would have worshipers if it weren't for me, including you!"

Vile slapped his hand away and pointed a finger at him, a strange unsettling smile creased across his face. He felt oddly calm as he leaned forward to meet Sanguine's face, ghosting over his.

 

   He spoke back softly, "You watch your tongue as well Prince of Debauchery. You may be the one who attracts mortals to us and the other princes but… who is the one that bridges that gap between mortals and daedra, hmm? Whose sphere is so generous enough to ALLOW you and the other princes to make deals and pacts with the mortals? That's right~! ME! So unless you want to never, EVER make a deal with a mortal again…"

 

   Sanguine backed away from Vile's face and frowned, "Well you're no fun when you're cranky I guess...fine! I get the hint! But don't think I will let this go so easily Vile~! I'd watch your back or some hands might take that precious virginity of yours away. Roughly~!"

 

   Vile watched as Sanguine turned around dramatically, opened a portal and swayed his body as he walked through it. He rubbed his chin where he was grabbed and sighed in annoyance.

 

   "That drunken bastard thought he could take advantage of me…!" Vile hissed out.

 

   He didn't fear Sanguine, but others could attempt the same thing. That worried Vile. He couldn't help but think that what Sanguine said was right though. He was gonna need help from another prince to find Barbas if what the dog said was correct, but help from a more reliable prince.

 

   "Hmmm… Jyggalag would be a good option. I could make a deal with his power back and a realm but that would require for me to deal with Sheogorath… not preferable." Vile spoke to himself.

 

   His head started to hurt once more from all this thinking. With Sheogorath and Jyggalag a no that narrowed his search to fifteen. Sanguine was a no after what he did and Molag as well for he might have Barbas. Thirteen left.

 

   "Maybe Meridia or Boethiah would be willing since its Molag Bal but… Meridia doesn't like the way I do things and Boethiah well… I might get stabbed."

 

   Vile tapped the other armrest with a finger as he was thinking. This was harder than it seemed, especially with a headache. Not a lot of the princes left would be willing to help Clavicus Vile without wanting a lot in return or just make fun of him.

 

   "Gah! Would anyone be willing to track a lost dog-! That's it!" Vile spoke loudly.

 

   Vile shot out from his chair with a loud laugh. He rubbed his hands together meticulously with a childish grin as he finally found the perfect prince to help him. He leaned down and picked up the tuft of fur from branch base then jumped back up.

 

   "Hircine here I come~!"

 


	4. The Hunter

 

   Clavicus Vile could feel he was nervous. Ahead of him was a portal he opened to the Hunting Grounds. He knew Hircine didn't like to be bothered a lot, especially from him after Vile made the Rueful Axe.

 

   "I have to try… making a deal with him yes~! I'll have to accept whatever he offers in exchange!" Vile reassured himself.

 

   He tightly clutched the tuff of Barbas's grey, plush fur and sighed. He knew if Hircine were to accept, he'd need something to track his scent and this is what he only had left of Barbas that was easily portable.

 

   "Alright… It's ok Vile, it's ok… Not the first time you made a deal with Hircine, without Barbas yes, but I can do this!"

 

   He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he walked through the portal. He could feel the air cool, crisp air of his realm turn hot and humid as he went through the portal. He slowly opened his eyes to see his surroundings. He seemed to have opened a portal in an open patch of grass in the middle of what seems to be a thick forested area. Trees of all shapes and sizes with dark green leaves were like a wall around the grassed area. The bases and branches of the trees were scuffed up with claw marks from the beast that lurked in these thick woods. Brushes and weeds littered over the floor of the forest.

 

   Vile looked to the side and frowned at the sight of what was a large stone shrines of one of Hircine's forms. It was his depiction of form that looked like a man wearing just a small, simple cloth toga with the head of a stage. It had a spear in each hand with two wolves by his side. Vile remember this shrine was usually used for entire packs to worship.

 

   He gulped and looked around whispering, "Well I don't hear a pack nearby… I should start moving before they decide to come back. Yes, Hircine can't be far… He should know at least another prince has arrived in his realm."

 

   He started walking to the tree line and passed through it hesitantly. It was like going into another world. Cries of animals nearby combined with the sounds of wolves howling hit Vile's ear once through the tree line. He continued onward, trying to ignore them. He could barely see the ground below him because of the underbrush was so thick and hard to navigate. Vile wasn't making much progress till he heard a nearby bush move and the slow cracking of sticks. Someone or something was hunting him. He started to walk faster.

 

   "None of Hircine's beast scare me! Nothing to worry about!" Vile spoke to himself with his head held high.

 

   His fast pace was met with the underbrush crushing around him faster. The crushing was joined with a sound of growling or was it hissing? Vile couldn't tell over the crackling of sticks and leaves under his feet. It sounded like whatever was hunting him was big and more than likely very hungry.

 

   "Stupid beast can't and won't eat me! Not now, not ever!" Vile shouted to himself.

 

   Vile could see another clearing of grass ahead. He turned his fast walk to a sprint as he raced to the clearing. At least there can face his foe easily and not have the trees be in his way. Things would be so much easier if Barbas was here though. He could easily make that beast pay. Vile patted his cheek to snap himself out of it, almost hitting a large tree. He can't be thinking about Barbas now. Not when he's being chased.

 

   Vile ran around the large tree he almost ran into, still shouting, "Almost there…! I just got to-ah!"

 

   Vile felt his feet were swept from under him and he fell forward, face planting into the dirt. He almost let go of the tuff of fur. He tried to get up but something heavy weighed his legs and hips down. It felt oddly scaly. He slowly turned his head to see a what it was but was greeted by the face of a large viper. The giant, black scaled snake hissed and flickered its tongue. He could feel it barely touching his cheek. It opens its mouth widely, baring its fangs as it posed its head to strike. Panic started to rush through Vile.

 

   Vile squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, "Hircine, you idiot! Get over here and take care of this beast!"

 

   He heard a spear pierce the air over his head and hitting flesh. Vile peeked an eye open to see the snake was impaled through its bottom jaw to his throat then stuck in the large tree he ran around. The spear long and smooth with the metal tip embedded in the snake. It gurgled blood and thrashed a bit, blood gushed out of its wounds. The snake slowly went limp and rested its snout on the spear before dying. The sound of grass being crushed made Vile advert his staring to in front of him.

 

   "Most unwise to tread my Hunting Grounds without your hound, Clavicus Vile." Hircine's voice boomed.

 

   Vile mumbled, "Not like I had a choice…"

 

   He couldn't help but gaze at Hircine as he approached. He's never seen in this form of Hircine before. It was certainly different from his shrines and other forms. He was still tall, about 6 feet and had his muscular build with his tannish skin, but he had more clothing than before. As Vile watched as the dark blue cloth that wrapped around his waist bounced with his walk to, the black belt adorned nice belt buckle of wolves and a bloodmoon. Underneath the belt was a grey, thing pelt of fur. A black belt strap came from the belt over to his right shoulder. He had black leather boots and bracers, under them was the same dark blue cloth. This seemed semi-normal to Vile, Hircine had most of that clothing for his Bloodmoon hunts on Solstheim.

 

   "What are are you gawking at, Vile?" Hircine asked as he approached closer.

 

   Vile didn't respond. He was too busy looking at the new garments on Hircine. On Hircine's shoulders draped the same grey fur but seemed to cut to a semi V cape that ended midway on his back. It had two buttons on the parts that draped past his shoulders with a bronze chain hanging from each button, ending with a wolf's tooth that has a head of wolf in bronze capping it. A bronze chain connected the two buttons together by the middle ornament of a small bronze deer head with branches.

 

   "Hey Vile!" Hircine asked again.

 

   Hircine slowed down and even looked behind him. This made Vile's eyes trailed up to Hircine's head. It was different than before as well. He had the scruffy, brown fur main that shaped in a deer's neck to the top of his head. The fur puffed and folded in the middle of the front of his neck that made a folded line up to his lower jaw, ending at his chin. But this time, the fur stopped once it met his face. His face behind a full deer skull with its bottom jaw then a simple head.

 

   "If you don't stop staring at me…!" Hircine growled, narrowing his eyes.

 

   Vile's stare went to Hircine's face. The skull's eye sockets were an empty black with large, glowing red slits for eyes. He had deer ears which bore a dangling wolf's tooth on each. Large stag horns protruded from the top of his head, increasing his height drastically by 2 feet. Between them ram horns came out from the end of his face around his horns and ears, ending at his jaw. Hircine flicker his ears annoyed and angered at Vile's staring.

 

   "Stop swooning Vile and verbalize your reasoning for coming here uninvited before I throw you out!" Hircine snarled as he reached Vile and picked him up.

 

   "Ah what?! Oh! Hey! Put me down!" Vile pouted and patted on Hircine's back in annoyance.

 

   Hircine groaned, very annoyed now, and he put Vile down gently on his feet. Vile dusted himself off, a bit embarrassed that Hircine called him out for gazing. He couldn't help it. This new form of his was, and he wouldn't say this out loud, quite appealing even a bit alluring. Once done, Vile sighed and crossed his arms as he looked up at Hircine. Hircine raised his snout and snorted, sneering at Vile.

 

   "What's with the fancy look, Hircine?" Vile questioned.

 

   "Should I not look a bit elegant when meeting another prince? If so, maybe a more bestial form then-"

 

   "No no! It's fine!" Vile reassured.

 

   Hircine was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Why are you here without your hound, Vile? A prince of your fancy class would get eaten up here without half their power to aid them."

 

   "Oh don't play coy with me Hircine! If Sanguine knows then you know why Barbas isn't here!" Vile spat.

 

   "Hmmm, lost your dog then?" Hircine snorted as he walked past Vile to the snake in the tree.

 

   Vile watched as he pulled his spear from the tree and the snake's corpse crashed to the ground, pooling in its own blood. Hircine turned sideways to semi have Vile in his sights but he was looking down at his spear as he wiped the blood from it.

 

   "Maybe…ok, I did! Alright? But I found out another prince has taken him and I believe it's Molag!"

 

   "Really… Molag hmm? Why do you assume it's him?"

 

   "Because he was getting tortured when I… found out. I may argue with Barbas but for another to take it that far? Unacceptable!" Vile growled to himself.

 

   Hircine turned his gaze from his spear to Vile, "And why does this concern me?"

 

   Vile took a deep breath, "Cause I came here to make a deal. You're the best hunter to exist, correct? Then you can help me track my dog!"

 

   "And what do I get in return, Vile?" He faced Vile directly as he slammed the opposite end of the spearhead to the ground.

 

   "Name your price and I believe we'll have a deal... Maybe."

 

   "Hmmm, I may have something in mind then…" Hircine spoke silently as he began to approach Vile once more.

 

   "Then what is it? We can't make a deal, on thoughts you know."

 

   Hircine was trailing around him and looking Vile over. He didn't know whether to feel weird or flattered. He kept circling Vile whispering to himself till Vile put a hand on his hip, leaned forward and snapped his fingers in between Hircine's eyes.

 

   "Hey! Name it or I'll find a hunter on Nirn! And I'll make sure to include that Hircine was not up to the task of hunting a simple dog!" Vile sassily remarked.

 

   Hircine snarled and quickly put a hand on Vile's mouth, "Keep your voice down or my hounds will misinterpret that!"

 

   "Then say your price!" Vile muttered through Hircine's clawed fingers.

 

   Hircine moved his hand down slightly so only a finger rested on Vile's lips, whispering, "It's been such a prolonged time since I've had an amusing hunt with another. I've seen many of my hunters and manbeasts hunt matchless prey together but I have yet to find someone worthy to be in my hunts. But..~!"

 

   Hircine leaned in closer, his hot breath hitting Vile's face. He twitches his lip at the feeling but still kept quiet to hear the rest of Hircine had to say.

 

   "...What would be better participator for this daedric prince's hunts, then another prince~!"

 

   "Your price is for me to hunt with you? In one of your... hunts?" Vile muttered back against Hircine's finger, looking up at him a bit shocked.

 

   Hircine started to rub Vile's top lip as he spoke once more, "Yes. Once we find your hound, I will summon you to my Hunting Grounds once more. I will let the prey run ahead for few seconds before I give chase~! What do you say, Clavicus Vile?"

 

   Hircine's finger trailed across his lips down onto his chin till he flicked it off, cutting Vile's chin. He flinched at the cut and watched as Hircine rose his finger once more and wiped blood off of Vile's chin.

 

   "Do we have a deal?"

 

   Vile took a deep breath as his chin still bled. He could see that Hircine knew he was weakened. A smirk could be almost seen on that skull of Hircine's as he licked the blood off his fingers. Vile grabbed Hircine's hand with both of his, feeling a bit anxious to accept, but he had no choice.

 

   "Deal."

 


	5. A Cold Accusation

 

   "You've brought Barbas's fur?"

 

   Hircine was staring at Vile's hands which were on his own. Vile blinked confused then look at his own hands before realizing what he meant. He almost forgot he had brought Barbas's fur.

 

   "Well yea I did…! It's the only thing I could bring that could help you track Barbas..." Vile chuckled nervously.

 

   "Hmph, well well~! You might actually have some smarts behind your childish ticks…" Hircine teased.

 

   "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Vile shouts with a pout, throwing his hands down form Hircine's hand.

 

   "Exactly what I said." Hircine rolled his eyes with a snicker as he licks his thumb and wipe it over Vile's cut before walking away.

 

   Vile stared at Hircine, unsure to make of what just happened. He slowly and hesitantly raises a hand to his chin. He was confused but he couldn't help but find himself blushing slightly. He felt a slight pressure on his head, causing Vile to move his hand to his head.

 

_ Master… The pain… _

 

   "Barbas..?" Vile whispered.

 

_ Please, Master… Hurry! _

 

   "Don't worry Barbas… We're coming…" Vile reassured quietly.

 

_ We? _

 

   "You coming with me to Coldharbour, Vile?" Hircine yelled to him.

 

   "Ah yes! Coming!" Vile yelled back, snapping out of his thoughts as he ran over to him.

 

   Vile ran right up next to Hircine still holding the clutch of fur. Hircine looked down at him and held out his left hand due to his right being occupied with his spear. Vile looked at him funny.

 

   "What…?"

 

   "The fur? I can't track him based on nothing!"

 

   "Oh right! Here…"

 

   Vile handed Hircine Barbas's tuff of fur. He couldn't help but feel sad to let it go, but Hircine needed it to track Barbas. He watched as Hircine help up to his snout and gave a long sniff. He then mumbled something and his slits glowed a brighter red.

 

   He looked at Hircine confused and asked, "What are you doing?"

 

   "Informing my manbeasts what they're tracking."

 

   Vile nodded and watched as Hircine then tucked the tuff of fur in his right arms bracers. He tilted his head confused but Hircine turned to him.

 

   "For later, in case I require another whiff to recall his scent."

 

   "Ah...I see…" Vile looked down speaking quietly.

 

   Hircine put a hand on his shoulder and spoke unsettlingly soft, "Incidentally, we're more than likely to encounter Molag Bal's daedra. My manbeasts are fit to fight for me in the split second I call them, what about your Skaafin?"

 

   "Oh trust me! They'll be ready once I summon them as well! Ha! Manbeasts and Skaafin working together against just Molag Bal's daedra? We'll win easily! Don't worry!" Vile laughed and gestured for him not to worry.

 

   Hircine shook his head and opened a portal. Vile could feel the chilling air from the portal against his skin. His laugh was cut short with a shiver. He now remembered why he hated Coldharbour. Too cold for his taste.

 

   "Let's begin the hunt for your dog, Vile…"

 

   Vile wasn't paying attention. He was focused on the portal and the sight of dremora, torturing and beating on mortals. A large, upright lizard daedra baring scales and what seemed like fur on a first glance but what was really just a really spikey back. It was gnawing on a mortal who was screaming as it ate them. His imagination wondered on what they could be doing to Barbas. He was jerked out of his thoughts when his arm was grabbed by Hircine as they walked through the portal.

 

   "Wait! Hircine! Stop pulling me!"

 

   He looked around him and felt hat cold air surrounding him. The greyish, blue hue on everything. Almost-stone dirt and sharp dark grey rocks jag up from the ground. He noticed a giant rock plateau in front of them with spikes on the edges almost making it seem like a crown almost. Hircine started to drag him to the stairs leading up to the plateau.

 

   "Hircine! Is this… The Heart's Grief?! I said to track and find Barbas! Not to fight Molag Bal in the seat of his power!" Vile blurted out.

 

   The dremora looked up from their torturing of mortal souls from Vile's whiney voice. They started to charge at them. Hircine, still tugging Vile along, held up his spear. Two portals appeared on either side of them, werebeasts poured from them. Vile barely had time to open his portals because Hircine kept tugging him forward. He looked back to see if his Skaafin actually came. To his relief, Skaafin did come out and aided the werewolves in fighting the dremora. Vile started to stumble up the steps and looked up at Hircine. His gaze was just forward as he sniffed the air occasionally. They go to the top were pools of water and protruding from the ground.

 

   "The Garden of Ruin… Hircine! I-"

 

   "Who DARES intrude on my lands?!"

 

   The voice echoed and boomed in the sky. A column of blue light shoots down to the ground and with the dust cloud came out the source of the voice. Molag Bal. Vile hated looking at Molag in the form he uses when he's mad. It's unsettling. It's usually very tall, taller then Hircine with his horns, and thin with divots through his body where muscle or bone isn't as present as the rest. A ripped up loincloth draped around his waist, decorated with skulls and spikes adorned with a spiked belt. He stared at Vile and Hircine with his cold, white eyes. The skin near his non-existent nose and lips are scrunched up, baring his sharp fangs and smaller needle-like teeth at them.

 

   His head shook in anger as he saw nearby his dremora being killed by Skaafin and werebeasts. His sideways ram horns on the sides of his head and the line spikes up top were visibly shaking along with the fins above his ram horns. As Molag approached, his long legs tipped with three-toed feet made the ground below them shake.

 

   "Hircine! Clavicus Vile! You DARE invade me?!" He roared and threw up his mace from behind him.

 

   Vile felt himself be oddly pushed behind Hircine by him. He held up his spear to Molag as he was getting dangerously close. Vile wretched his arm from Hircine's grasp and stepped from behind Hircine earning a surprised look from him.

 

   Vile points his finger at Molag and snarled, "I wouldn't be invading if you haven't stolen my dog Molag!"

 

   Molag almost seemed flabbergasted about the accusation. He roared and slammed his mace into the ground. Now he was pissed.

 

   "YOU ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO VILE?! WHY I OUTTA…!"

 

   Molag swings his mace down onto Vile. He closed his eyes to brace for the impact but strangely, it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. The mace was right there in front of his face but Vile saw that Hircine's spear hand blocked the hit. He looked over at Hircine a bit too spooked to continue but clears his throat.

 

   Vile continued, "From what I've gathered, Barbas was taken by another prince and is being tortured. Who is to judge that first comes to mind is you, Molag?"

 

   He lifted his mace from them and growled, "And what would I have use of that deplorable mutt?! He's useless without his other half Just. Like. You!"

 

   Vile started to feel that familiar anger boiling in his chest when Sanguine called Barbas useless, but this time, it burned his skin. Vile was gonna explode with anger and Hircine could see that Vile was about to lose it. He stepped over to Vile and placed a hand on his head. He stared sternly at Vile. Almost as if to tell him without speaking to behave. Vile pouted and looked away, still mad but slightly calmed down.

 

   "If you had nothing to do with Barbas, then why is his scent on you?" Hircine questioned turning his gaze to Molag.

 

   Quiet at first, Molag raised his free armed up and sniffed a bit. He scowled at the smell of something and looked at Hircine.

 

   "I do not know why but believe me when I say I don't have the dog! You can look throughout all of Coldharbour! No hide and hair of him will be here, I guarantee that!" Molag hissed at them.

 

   From behind them, a smallish brown werebat swooped down from the sky and bows to the prince's presence. Hircine looks back at it and nods for it to speak.

 

   Keeping its head down, the werebat spoke, "Forgive me for the intrusion, Master, but… we already searched everywhere and could not find the target."

 

   "See? I don't have the stupid dog! Leave now with your servants and I will forgive this…stupid... misunderstanding…" Molag seemed to trail off as he stared at something.

 

   Vile could feel Molag's gaze on him. He didn't want to return it but a tug from Hircine made Vile turn his. For a split second, he saw the gaze wasn't on his face but his body. He looked at Hircine and put a hand on his hip, sighing.

 

   "I'll meet you back at my realm once we know we have everyone out of here, alright?"

 

   "Agreed." Hircine spoke calmly but was narrowing his eyes at Molag but turned and followed the werebat to the steps.

 

   Vile finally gained his courage and meet Molag's gaze. He could practically feel him undressing him with his eyes by now and he didn't like it. Molag then stepped forward and crouched down by Vile.

 

   He was still looking at his body as he whispered, "Vile, humor me for a moment but… are you still a virgin?"

 

   Vile blinked, "And if I am?"

 

   "Well, maybe we could strike a deal then~!" Molag licked his lips as he spoke.

 

   Molag slowly trailed his middle finger down Vile's left cheek. He was surprisingly gentle till he forcefully locked his middle finger to his palm. Vile flinched and felt his new cut bleeding slightly. Molag then used his index finger to wipe the blood with a smirk. Vile narrowed his eyes at Molag and frowned.

 

   "Well, I am but I am not interested… and you're in my personal space!" He groaned, rolling his eyes and gave Molag's nose a flick.

 

   He then walked to the steps quickly with his hands on his hip. He did not look to see what Molag's reaction but he felt that gaze once more on his body. It was uncomfortable and unsettling, but he felt it go away once he turned the corner down the stairs. He was lost in thought of why would Molag l would ask that but he ended up running into Hircine's chest who was waiting for him.

 

   "What did Molag Bal request of you?" Hircine tilted his head.

 

   "What? Oh, he just asked if I was a virgin but I answered, refused his deal and flicked his nose~! Hehe~!" Vile giggled as he walked past Hircine.

 

   He knew Hircine was staring at him but his gaze was reverted up to Molag leaning over the edge of the plateau. He was holding his nose as he gazed at him. He had a look like was filled with a sort of greedful lust. He snapped his look to the side when Hircine rushed up to the side of him, blocking Molag's view as they made their way down the steps.

 

   They gathered their respective servants and herded then back through the open portals. Vile disappeared through one of the portals he'd open with some Skaafin as Hircine disappeared through his with the werebat. Molag Bal, still perched on the edge, stopped rubbing his nose and licked the finger that had the blood from when he scratched Vile's cheek with.

 

   He smirked as he spoke, "Hmmm~! We will strike a deal soon enough, Clavicus Vile~! Just you wait! Your sweet, little feeble body will feel my domination~!"

 


	6. The Wine with Cobwebs

 

   Clavicus Vile was waiting for Hircine in front of his house. It's been awhile since they were in Coldharbour, so he should've been there by now.

 

   "He should be here by now… come on Hircine! I am NOT going back to your Hunting Grounds just to look for you again!"

 

   Vile stood in front of his stump chair, tense and angry. He couldn't stop thinking about Barbas now. He was starting to feel that the other princes were starting to get word of his weakened state. He sighed and put his head in his hand.

 

   "Damn it…" Vile whispered.

 

_ M-Master… _

 

   Vile froze and spoke softly, "Barbas…? Barbas! Are you alright?! Anything else you can tell me where you're at?!"

 

_ I-It hurts… I… I can't feel my tail... or my paws… _

 

   "Barbas…"

 

_ It's hot… _

 

   "It's hot…?"

 

_ Very hot… I feel so sticky under my fur… I hear- _

 

   "Hear what?"

 

_ Oh no… they're back… _

 

   "Oi! Barbas! BARBAS!" Vile shouted.

 

   No response. Vile thought about what he said. If it's hot there like he said, then it's really not Coldharbour. Vile felt a relieved but he knew that just only left more questions.

 

   "If he's not in Coldharbour... then where could he be?" Vile whispered to himself.

 

   Vile stood in front of his chair for quite awhile, thinking. He had to figure this out and quick. He needed Hircine here to help. He wondered what was taking him so long or if Molag Bal was giving him a hard time. He groaned and made himself fall back into his chair. He was starting to get tired of all this boring thinking.

 

   Vile muttered out loud, "I hate waiting… it's so boring!"

 

   "Mmmm~! Then allow me to amuse you~!"

 

   He jolted from a sudden voice and felt two hands slide around his waist and over his arms before tightly locking theme into Vile's sides. A chin suddenly rested on his shoulder as its body pressed against his back. Vile looked behind him slightly to meet the face of Sanguine once more.

 

   "Sanguine?! Wha-?"

 

   He was cut off by a small hand was pressing onto his mouth, but Sanguine's hands were still wrapped around his waist. Vile slowly turned his gaze to in front of him to meet a beautiful lady's face with light blue eyes and pointed ears. Her silky black hair draped her back as she leaned closer to him.

 

   "Shhhhhh~!" She whispered.

 

   Her thin, light grey skinned body ghosting over his. He looked down to look at her and try to remember who she was. She was only wearing a light blue shawl connected by a spider brooch to partially cover her particularly large breasts and long skirt that rested just barely her hips. Only one of her hands was on his face while the other five hands started to explore his chest, pulling on his toga.

 

   "Never really had a good look at Mephala huh Vile~?" Sanguine teased.

 

   Mephala sneered as she licked her lips, "I never really had any interest in him before but now that you told me that little tidbit Sanguine~! Hoho~! Now he has all of my interest~!"

 

   Sanguine snickered and nipped at Vile's neck. Vile shudder and tried to move but Sanguine only just tightened his grip. Mephala leaned forward and started slowly started kissing the front of his neck. She worked her way down his neck to his chest. She smirked again his skin once she hit the middle of his chest.

 

   "You're right Sanguine~! He does taste sweet~!"

 

   "Heh~! Told you~! I get that back while you get the front?"

 

   "Heh~! Then we switch spots?" Mephala spoke softly as she looked up at Sanguine.

 

   "Oh of course~! We'll switch a couple of times...maybe more~!" He teased as he bit the spot between Vile's neck and shoulder.

 

   Vile couldn't believe it. He's not some plaything for them just because he doesn't have Barbas. Vile start to struggle more and he could feel Sanguine was losing his grip. Mephala sneered and gave Vile a push into Sanguine. Sanguine fell gracefully into the stump chair with Vile in his lap, hands still around his waist.

 

   Mephala put her hands on her hips and laughed out, " My my~! What a view I have of you~!"

 

   Vile looked down to see that his toga was pinned under him, barely covering his thighs. He tried to close his legs but Sanguine intervened and moved his legs between his. He reopened Vile's legs and with his hands started to tug on the rope belt that held most of his toga together. He started to thrash a bit but Mephala used a pair of her arms to grab Vile by the horns, locking his head in place.

 

   Vile glared at her nervously and said with a harsh tone, "You two better let go of me or-!"

 

   Mephala hissed as she cut off him of, speaking harshly, "Or what Vile? You don't have your dog to gain power plus there is two of us~!"

 

   Sanguine joined, whispering in his ear, "Tsk tsk! Your threats fall on empty ears~! We're having our way with you whether you like it or not~!"

 

   Mephala laughed as she moved on top of his lap, straddling him. She forced his head down to make him watch as she lowered herself so that her crotch was pressing against his. Her skirt was practically rolled up almost all the way up, covering her parts just so slightly. She teased as she slowly rubbed against him through his toga. She tug the part of his toga off his shoulder and watched as it as it fell to his side. His chest now fully exposed to her. She used another pair of her arms to trail his sides as she leaned in. She placed her last set of arms over his nipples and used her thumbs to flick them every now and then. Vile bite his bottom lip and was barely resisting the urge to moan.

 

   "Mmm~! Come on Vile~! You can't tell me you feel aroused by this~?" Mephala whispered as her rubbing turned into a harder grind.

 

   "I know I am~!" Sanguine smirked.

 

   "And I can feel it poking my back! Get off me! Both of you! I… I don't like this and I don't want it!" Vile whined as he closed his eyes shut.

 

   "Heh! You like it!" Sanguine teased as he rubbed his hard-on against Vile.

 

   "No, I don't! I don't want it! Get off. Get off. Get off! GET OFF!"

 

   "Nope~! Too bad~!" Both spoke harshly as they began to nip and lick over his chest and back.

 

   Vile felt weak. He couldn't struggle against them anymore and was starting to get red in the face. He wanted it to stop but he knew they wouldn't listen. Vile felt scared as his body started to react the way they wanted him to. He wanted someone to help him. He wanted Barbas. He wanted him to burst in and save him, scaring Mephala and Sanguine away. He wanted to hug him and get reassured by him, telling him that everything was alright.

 

   "Too bad is correct!"

 

   The voice boomed in Vile's ears as he felt his body get jerked up from between Mephala and Sanguine. He felt himself being held like a toddler, sitting on an arm with his head resting on a shoulder. The shoulder felt oddly soft and...furry. He opened his eyes to see a familiar deer skull face. His eyes narrowed at the two opposing princes. Vile looked over his shoulder slightly to see Mephala and Sanguine frowning at them.

 

   "Hircine? Why are you…?" Mephala questioned.

 

   "I could raise the same question to both of you!" Hircine snapped at Mephala.

 

   "Wait...wait Vile! You didn't! You didn't make a deal with..?" Sanguine blurted out, his eyes burned at Vile.

 

   "We did make a deal and I believe you're interfering with it!" Hircine growled and snapped at Sanguine.

 

   Mephala and Sanguine looked at each other before glaring at Hircine. They started whispering to each other while continuing their glare. Hircine then pointed his spear up to them.

 

   "Get out."

 

   Sanguine rolled his eyes and spoke, "This isn't your realm Hircine you can't ju-"

 

   "I said. Get. Out!"

 

   Mephala put a hand on Sanguine, whispering something before speaking, "Fine. We'll leave, but i'd watch your back Vile! Hircine won't always be there to protect you!"

 

   She got off Sanguine and helped him up as they both sassily pouted. They both walked through a portal to what looks like one of the Myriad Realms of Revelry. Hircine watched them and sighed in what seems like relief when the portal closed. He looked at Vile, meeting his shocked gaze. He didn't really move his head off his soft shoulder.

 

   "You alright? Did they unnerve you that bad?" Hircine gingerly asked.

 

   Vile shook his head and lifted a hand to rub his forehead, responding, "Yea I'm fine! I just... really want to find Barbas…"

 

   "We'll find your dog, Vile."

 

   Vile mumbled, "That was the second assault by Sanguine but a first with Mephala…"

 

   "Ah, I see-wait… Sanguine touched you before?"

 

   "He didn't do much… maybe slightly but I got him off! Nothing to worry about, besides! I got new info on Barbas's whereabouts!"

 

   "Which is...?"

 

   "Wherever he's at… it’s very hot!"

 

   "Well, then that confirms it. I came back here to notify you where I thought might be another excellent place to start."

 

   Vile lifted his body from Hircine's shoulder, though still sitting on his arm though. He tilted his head curious on the answer.

 

   "Let's go to the Deadlands and pay Mehrunes Dagon a visit."

 


	7. A Fiery Temper

 

   Hircine was standing in the light of the new portal he opened. The orange light from the lava in the Deadlands shaded Hircine and his spear wonderfully that Vile just stared at him. He turned away when Hircine shot his gaze to him.

 

   Vile cleared his voice and spoke, "Are you sure he has Barbas?"

 

   "Well, not entirely but it's the second best guess after Molag Bal was proven innocent… for once.." Hircine spoke with a dark tone.

 

   Vile just nodded and looked down as he fixed his outfit that Mephala and Sanguine messed up. He was starting to get feelings of sadness and he knew why. He was gravely missing Barbas and it was starting to show. He couldn't keep his cool anymore and was starting to look like he was stressed out. He hated this.

 

_ Master… I can't handle much more… I'm gonna break..! _

 

   Vile jumped at Barbas's sudden inquiry but before he could respond he felt a hand press on his shoulder. He turned to see Hircine leaning in close to his face looked strangely unamused but worried.

 

   "You're beginning to look horribly distressed… you sure you're up to this? I can go alone."

 

   "What? No! What if you find Barbas? I wanna be there for that!" Vile whined while frowning.

 

   "You sure? You look like a mortal child who needs a nap-"

 

   "You trying to say something, Hircine? That I am too WEAK and CHILDISH for this?" Vile snapped.

 

   "I did not say that."

 

   "Yea but you were implying it!"

 

   Vile was annoyed and crossed his arms, turning his face in the opposite direction of Hircine. He didn't want to argue but he could feel himself on the verge of snapping. Hircine was quiet for a bit, but then Vile felt a hard tug on his right horn. His head was forced lower as he was dragged into the portal. He looked up with eyes to barely make out Hircine's legs and the end of Hircine's spear.

 

   "HEY! Let go of my horn!"

 

   "If you're gonna behave like a mortal child, then I'm gonna treat you like one!" Hircine growled annoyingly.

 

   Vile could barely see anything around him but the dirt on the ground edges of lava pools. He could hear Hircine sniffing the air but Vile was too distracted with his unwanted position. He grabbed Hircine's hand and yanked it off him. Hircine stopped walking as Vile stumbled a few feet ahead before he whipped around, looking pissed.

 

   "Don't call me a child!" Vile hissed, crossing his arms.

 

   "Then stop acting like one. Come on Vile, at least have a bit of maturity when entering other realms…" Hircine growled back as he turned, opening a portal for his werebeasts.

 

   "I AM!" Vine whined loudly as he opened his portal for his Skaafin.

 

   Skaafin and werebeast flooded out, attacking the nearby dremora relentlessly before they could react. Vile turned to yell more at Hircine but the ground below his feet shook as dust billowed up from behind him. He slowly turned around a see the big, red face of Mehrunes Dagon freakishly close to him. His head was about half the size of Vile and ogre-like he had horns all over his head but two big ones that were similar to the helmets his dremora wore. His yellow, slitted eyes burned into his. He snorted at Vile, his nose pierced with a thick, gold bullring.

 

   "You think you can raid the prince of war's realm… AND GET AWAY UNSCATHED?!" Mehrunes Dagon's voice roared as he lifted his head up a bit.

 

   Vile had a close-up view of Mehrunes Dagon's form. As always, it's big and muscular with four arms. He was only just a bit taller then Molag. He bore a simply black loincloth and a necklace of minotaur's skull. He slammed a giant daedric axe down to the ground near Vile but he didn't flinch. He curled his lip and narrowed his eyes. He hated to look at Dagon as well but instead of him being scary like Molag, he just looked disgusting to Vile. Hircine posed his spear, ready to attack but Vile, still having his arms crossed, just narrowed his eyes at Mehrunes Dagon.

 

   "Depends. Did you take my dog?"

 

   "Your dog?! Is that your excuse to raid realms like mine and Molag Bal's?! Barbas?! That is a poor excuse to justify your Skaafin and werebeast raid parties!" Dagon practically laughed as if were a joke.

 

   Hircine growled, "I believe it's a perfect excuse! Wouldn't you invade the others if they stole half your power?!"

 

   "No, because I'm not stupid enough to slice off half my power! Let alone make a dog out of it!"

 

   "Trying to say something, Mehrunes Dagon?" Vile snarled.

 

   "Yes, I am. Now get out of my Deadlands!" Dagon spat at Vile's face.

 

   Vile spoke oddly calmly as he asked again, "Let me ask again. Do you. Have. My dog?!"

 

   Dagon scoffed and leaned back into Vile's face, "No. Never would I want that stupid, useless mutt of yours! That pathetic dog would waste away here like the mortals."

 

   Something snapped in Vile. That boiling anger returned once more, and it brought a rage he had never felt before. He grabbed Dagon's bullring and punched him in his left eye. Dagon jerked back but Vile kept his grip. He twisted the ring to the right, forcing Dagin on his side. He stepped on the ring with his left leg to keep him in place. Dagon had his left eye squeezed shut as he stared at Vile, growling, but it faded away as he started to stare at something else. Vile's toga had slid to the side off his left leg, revealing his leg all the way up to thigh. Vile didn't realize and snapped a finger at Dagon.

 

   "Don't you ever! EVER! Call Barbas useless AGAIN! Or ohoho! I promise you that you'll NEVER be able to make a deal with a mortal again!" Vile shouted at Dagon.

 

   Dagon didn't respond. He was just staring at Vile's leg then his looked slowly up at his body. He gently started then trailing a finger behind Vile's leg and almost up to his goal. Vile was about to protest more, not realizing what Dagon was doing, but he felt Hircine wrap his arms his waist and pull him back. He felt himself being put over Hircine's left shoulder. Vile growled and pounded his fists onto Hircine's back.

 

   "Hey! Put me down! HEY!"

 

   Hircine ignored him and leaned forward, sniffing the air around Dagon before shaking his head saying, "There is no scent of Barbas on him…"

 

   Vile stopped pounding to see the same werebat from before fly down and bow. He was still fuming mad but he wanted to know if Dagon really didn't have Barbas.

 

   "Again, apologies master for intruding but… the target’s scent couldn't be found here either."

 

   Hircine nodded at the werebat and dismissed him with a gesture, saying, "Fine. Then convene the rest up. We'll hunt elsewhere."

 

   "Then we will take our leave Dagon." Hircine growled begrudgingly.

 

   "Yes...good that you're leaving Hircine! But Vile~! You've made a fool of me here and now you owe me~! I could forgive you if-" Dagon sounded distracted at first but it turned in a smoother tone as Vile could hear him roll over.

 

   "He's not interested Dagon! We're leaving now! BOTH of us!" Hircine snarled as Vile had no idea was they were talking about.

 

   Vile was starting to calm down as he watched his Skaafin flood back through the portal he opened a while ago, but he felt like someone was staring at him. He tried to look back, feeling it was Dagon taking a good look at his ass, but Hircine jerked to the left. He was walking to a portal Vile didn't even know was there.

 

   "Hircine! Where are we going now?!"

 

   "Back to your realm, Vile." Hircine respond softly.

 

   As they walked through the portal, Vile looked up to see Dagon had dawned a wicked grin on his face as he rubbed his left eye. He was snickering as he stared Vile into the eyes. He muttered something in his direction. Vile couldn't make out fully what he said but he felt very uncomfortable. That whole scene made Vile feel weird and he was just glad he was back home once through the portal. He felt Hircine sit him down in his stump chair. Hircine was standing in front of him, looking down.

 

   "Have you calmed down enough to be reasoned with now?"

 

   "Yea I'm fine now… He just pissed me off!" Vile whined as he frowned.

 

   "I noticed that… Even without Barbas, you managed to put Mehrunes Dagon in a submissive stance…" Hircine spoke curiously, tapping a finger against his skull’s chin.

 

   "Well, it's not like I'm useless, Hircine. I am the daedric prince of power as well! Besides, you said it yourself! Barbas only holds half my power. I still have the other half!"

 

   Vile leaned back into his chair as he began to bounce his right leg. He brought a hand up to his chin and began to think.

 

   "But now this just leaves us stuck… If Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon don't have Barbas… then who does?" Vile questioned.

 

   "Good question. The trail has gone cold and the pre-I mean dog is still missing…hmm…"

 

   Vile just ignored Hircine's mistake. He was a hunter after all and would easily mistake Barbas in calling him prey, after all, they are hunting him down. Vile felt anxious and was getting very restless over it. He didn't like feeling these emotions but he's beginning to think that it's a result of either Barbas being away for so long or someone did something to Barbas.

 

   "Vile? Hey! Speak up or I'm leaving!" Hircine growled, snapping his fingers in front of Vile's face.

 

   "Hmmm…? Oh, I uhh… was lost in thought... " Vile said, strangely calm.

 

   "I'll say! You've been acting strange since we left my Hunting Grounds!"

 

   "It's strange… I felt oddly better there…"

 

   "Really…? Hmm..." Hircine whispered loudly as he looked off to the side.

 

   "Well thinking on the past ain't gonna help us now! What prince are we seeing next?" Vile fakely coughed.

 

   "Hmmm… Malacath... Boethiah... any of them really at this point." Hircine sighed annoyed and shook his head.

 

   "..."

 

   "What?"

 

   Vile growled and slammed a fist how on his armrest, "Hircine, I swear, whoever took Barbas… I will make them pay!"


	8. A Persistent Dagger

 

   Hircine was silent for a moment. Vile watched as Hircine brought his right hand up and looked at the clump of fur he stored in the bracer. Vile was sitting in his chair, resting his head in his left hand as he tapped his cheek repeatedly with his finger. He was still bouncing his leg and his other hand was tightly clenched into a fist. He was staring at Hircine, very upset and very restless.

 

   "Vile… I believe you should go rest and take it easy." Hircine spoke softly as he placed a hand on his own head, shaking it.

 

   "Why? Cause I'm a child and need to take a little nap?!" Vile snarled.

 

   "Don't put words in my mouth! I didn't say child in that sentence at all. I simply stated you needed to unwind and I'm saying that cause you're wasting too much power on your racing thoughts and twitches." Hircine slowly was petting his head.

 

   Vile didn't know how to react at first, but he certainly started to calm down at Hircine's touch. He did notice that Hircine was acting stranger and stranger the more time they were together. He was becoming oddly affectionate to him, but it couldn't be that. Vile knew they were just princes and they wouldn't be able to feel Mara's power in Oblivion. Vile was beginning to think that he was acting more mortal each moment that wasted away without Barbas.

 

   "...fine! But once I wake…! We'll go out to look for him again, ok?" Vile groaned and stood.

 

   "Of course! It's what we made a deal for anyway and plus..! This will give us a moment to retrace our steps and re-track him!" Hircine chuckled for once and guided Vile to his head.

 

   "Yea yea! That's all good! I will see you later..." Vile yawned, already bored with his talking.

 

   He shut the door behind him and lean against it sighing. He didn't know why, but he felt like his stomach was gonna burst with anxiety. Barbas has been gone for so long that it felt like an era almost passed on Nirn. He wanted to go out and find him, but he can't do that without Hircine. It was almost like he was Barbas's substitute while he's gone. Vile began to realize why now he felt better when Hircine calmed him down. He missed Barbas so bad that he's using Hircine as a replacement till he finds him. Vile only hoped that Hircine wouldn't realize that and demand something from Vile for using him.

 

   "Maybe I should just take a nap...nah! I'll just lay down for a bit and say I did!" Vile snickered as he threw arms up crossed behind his head.

 

   Vile gave a fake laugh as he started to walk into his bedroom. It's been awhile since he's been in his bedroom, and it was very present with how dusty the room seemed. He never had much in his bedroom as it was sorta small but his lack of furniture made the room seem bigger. Just a simple single wooden bed with soft bedding and a fluffy blanket. There was a large fur pillow on the ground next to the bed and that was it that fit in the room. It was in the corner against the dark grey stone wall and a single window loomed over the bed. The room seemed colder and darker than usual.

 

   "Hmmm~! I maybe should just rest…" Vile spoke to himself with another yawn.

 

   Vile couldn't help but notice that Hircine was right. He did feel very tired. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He was about lay back but felt that he hit something hard midway to the bed. He blinked in confusion and used his hands to feel behind him.

 

   "What in the…?"

 

   Whatever it was, it was large and muscular but has somewhat of a breast size. He pulled his arms away when he got pricked by spikes on what seems like seemed like a shoulder. This female was also wearing something of a spiked armored tunic. Vile's eyes widened as two legs dressed in long, black leather boots stripped with belts and dark grey clothed cuirass finished what's left of the legs he could see. Vile was too shocked to say anything.

 

   The two legs quickly crossed in front of his and the armored body pressed against his back. He felt cold rush up his back as two muscular arms reached around him slowly baring smokey black skin and long black leather gloves. The glove coverage was cut before the fingers as the black-clawed right hand located itself over his mouth and the left showed to bare a long, gold katana as it was slowly pressed against his throat. The blade burned against his skin as it pressed deeper into it. Vile's body was frozen with his arms stuck in front of him as he let it happened. He jolted a little bit as a low, husky feminine voice whispered into his ear.

 

   "You scream or make sudden movements… I will slit your throat and break your jaw, brat...!" The voice spat.

 

   Vile made sure to slowly move his head to the left to see the location of the voice. He saw what looked like a softer male Dunmer face with white hair that was bunched up in a terribly messy bun with some of the white hair hanging by her face. A shadow around her blackened eyes was present and was only lightened up by intense orange irises with cat-like pupils. She was gazing into his eyes, her black lips formed a snarl. Vile couldn't break his gaze from hers. It's like she locked him there in place and he couldn't do anything about it.

 

   "Good...now let's see if Sanguine was right…" The voice spoke slowly.

 

   Vile broke his frozen gaze and frowned. He now was seriously gonna kill Sanguine once he found Barbas. The manly lady growled at Vile's facial response and tilted her head down, biting hard into his neck. Her bite broke through his skin and blood started to rush out of his wound. Vile muffled his yelp of pain and squeezed his eyes closed. Some tears starting to form around his eyes and was gathering at the ends of his eyelids. He felt her teeth lift from his flesh but returned with her soft tongue, licking harshly at the wound and the skin around it. Vile's whole body shuddered, unsure how to react to this. Sanguine and Mephala he barely fought off, but this new contender Sanguine sent was on a whole new level.

 

   She lifted her head, licking the red blood off her black lips with her forked mortal-like tongue. Her eyes were focused on his neck then they started to check out the rest of his body. Her eyes reverted back to the cut as she placed her mouth back over it, this time sucking on the wound and the skin around it. Vile was letting slight moans slip out through her fingers as the tears now started to fall a bit. His body was tense and burning up as she sucked. She finally pulled off his neck with a pop. His wound now had adorned a large hickie around it. Vile was able to finally relax his body but his muscles twitched making him shake every few minutes. He was panting through her fingers now and he could feel her breath by his ear.

 

   "Hmmm~! Sweet like he said… but not just your skin but your blood too… I think I will taste the rest of your body, brat~!" She whispered into the shell of his ear before biting it.

 

   He started to shudder again as he let a squeaky moan through her fingers. He felt the gold blade press harder against his throat. Vile felt like this was his last warning to keep quiet or she will really go through on her threat. He quickly shut his mouth as he felt her tongue lick the shell of his ear.

 

   "Hmm~! Someone seems like they want me to taste him too~! Why don't you suggest what you want first~?" She whispered to him in an alluring tone.

 

   Vile couldn't say he wasn't aroused by her. He opened his mouth and eyes slightly to respond to her but he saw two figures just come into view. He felt the lady release her bite and start snarling at the two figures. He opened his teary eyes further to see the two figures were Sanguine and Mephala.

 

   "Get out." The lady quickly snapped at them.

 

   Sanguine clapped his hands together, earning a jump from Vile but was short lived as the lady pressed the blade further, cutting his skin a bit as blood trickled onto the blade. She didn't want them here as much as Vile didn't.

 

   Mephala snickered and tilted her head, staring at Vile as she spoke,"My my~! You seemed to be no match for Boethiah as a lady hmm Vile? Hehe~!"

 

   "Seems so~! Heh! He looks broke enough for us to make our moves on him without him complaining~!" Sanguine nodded his head, snickering as well.

 

   Vile was shocked as he panted into Boethiah's fingers. He couldn't believe that out of all the princes, Boethiah was the one Sanguine was able to trick into coming here and break him. He didn't want to admit it, but he did start to feel like he was getting turned on from before. At last, his body started to cool down with his pants and his tears dried up with Boethiah stopping her progress on him.

 

   "So you told me that to use me huh?" Boethiah spoke furiously.

 

   "More or less~! You were easy to use anyway~! Aww, but don't worry! We'll let you continue afterwards! Besides, we must give him experience before he handles someone like you~! But wasn't he sweet like I said?" Sanguine spoke almost like he was teasing Boethiah.

 

   "Heh~! But now it's our turn~! I want to be the first to taste those lips of his~!" Mephala whispered loudly as she was still eyeing Vile.

 

   She started to move forward with this look of lust as she stared into Vile's eyes. Vile felt a sense of panic flow through him as she approached. He didn't want Mephala or Sanguine to be here with him in the state he's in right now. They could easily take him and he wouldn't be able to stop it this time.

 

   Vile mumbled through Boethiah's fingers, "N-no…"

 

   Mephala looked like she was gonna respond but stopped when Boethiah moved the gold blade from his neck to Mephala. She backed up staring at the blade. Sanguine approached but was stopped as well when Boethiah moved her blade to point at him. She moved her right hand down from his face. Vile froze his pants because she left a finger on Vile's lips and slowly started making circles over them with it.

 

   "Don't get close or I will slice you two to pieces! Now…~!"

 

   Boethiah quickly jerked her right hand from his lips to his hair, grabbing it tightly. She tightened her leg hold and violently jerked his head to that his face would face hers. Vile trembled in her grasp, his arms still frozen in front of him. She leaned her face forward and pressed her lips against his. Vile eyes widened at the kiss, he could see Boethiah eyes were staring directly into his before they both closed them. She started to deepen the kiss and force Vile's lips to part. She slid her forked tongue into his mouth as she started to make out with him. Her tongue easily pinned his down and made it swirl with hers.

 

   "Hey! Boethiah! I wanted to be his first there! I wanted to taste it first!" Mephala whined after her shock of Boethiah's sudden urge wore off.

 

   Boethiah pulled away from Vile's lips with a small string of saliva forming between them. Vile’s mouth was still opened as he breathed heavily, her lipstick stained on his lips. Boethiah looked down at him with a smirk as she licked her lips. He then turned to Mephala and Sanguine.

 

   "And they were delicious~!"

 

   "C'mon Boethiah~! Let's all share him! We can pass him around or we can all have our way at once!" Sanguine suggested.

 

   Vile knew he had to raise his voice. If he didn't, then he couldn't stop this. Besides, he had a small glimmer of hope that Hircine would hear.

 

   "NO! NO! NO! All of you stop...! I...I don't want this… " Vile whined loudly.

 

   Mephala and Sanguine rolled there eyes but Boethiah just stared at Vile. As if right on cue, Hircine burst the door of his room open. Sanguine and Mephala snapped their heads to look at Hircine, but Boethiah was still calmly looking at Vile. She loosened her grip on Vile and let go of his hair. He was surprised she allowed him to wiggled out of her grasp and shuffle far from her on his bed. He was panting and looked panicked.

 

   "Hircine...kick them out. Kick them out now!" Vile shouted, clearly upset and scared.

 

   Boethiah calmly leaned towards Vile, extending a hand. She gently placed it under his chin and lifted it to face her. Vile was terrified and he could see Boethiah narrow her eyes a bit at his as a sideways frown creased on her face. She studied his face, ignoring the growl coming from Hircine. He sounded angered by the sight but seemed hesitant. Vile couldn't blame him. Mephala and Sanguine are easy to fight off, but this is Boethiah. Tangoing a fight with her wouldn't go well, especially in a small room.

 

   She whispered so only Vile could hear, "One day, brat, we will continue this fun. But I'm not like that disgusting fool, Molag Bal... so I'm not gonna force it entirely…"

 

   She looked over at Hircine and gave him a respectful nod as she pulled her hand away from vile, standing up. Vile looked at her. He never actually got a good look at her as she was behind him mostly. Though more muscular than most of the feminine princes, she still had the curves. He was right on the armored tunic with spikes on its shoulder. It was armored with black metal and black spiked shoulder pauldrons. At her waist was a grey spiked belt with a hilt for her gold sword as she sheathed it as he watched. He looked back up at her face but something bright red caught his eyes. He didn't notice before that under the pauldrons was red shoulder capes and sliding out from under the tunic was a red waist cape. As she slowly walked, the cape bounced against her boots. She slid herself between Mephala and Sanguine, giving them both a death glare.

 

   "Now what did you two say~? Using me was easy~?" She had a dark and scary tone as she spoke.

 

   Mephala and Sanguine slowly turned their heads to look at Boethiah's. She suddenly grabbed both by their hair and tugged violently down so both of their heads were forced to look up. She opened a portal and turned to Vile, wickedly grinning.

 

   "Oh don't' you worry about these two, brat~! I'll make sure they can't get you when I'm done with them!" She snickered and growled in delight.

 

   Vile never thought he'd feel happy to see them screaming and kicking as they're being dragged through a portal but they deserved it. Hircine quickly walked to Vile and grabbed his face, making him look at his eyes. He had look of rage that scared Vile further. He looked like if someone had stolen something precious to him and broke it right in front of him.

 


	9. The Vile Truth

 

   "Are you alright?" Hircine said quickly.

 

   "No! No, I'm not! This.. this was the closest I ever had been t-to losing it Hircine…! B-Boethiah...she stole my first kiss…" Vile whined in a shuttered response.

 

   Hircine looked at Vile with this strange look of anger and oddly hunger. Vile's old feelings of comfort around Hircine faded into a horrible urge to cower and flee.

 

   "She kissed you?!" Hircine repeated back with a low growl, using his thumb to wipe the black lipstick from Vile's lips as it earned a shiver from Vile.

 

   "Y-yea…" Vile cried back.

 

   "Hey now don't cry! A daedric prince shouldn't…!" Hircine growled out but cut himself off when he saw it wasn't helping.

 

   Vile felt like he was a mess now. He was still on the farthest corner of his bed, practically crying. He pulled away from Hircine's grasp on his chin and curled up, leaning against the stone wall. His neck was aching as the new cuts bled. Hircine was in front of him, standing tall with his chin up high as he looked down at Vile. He was lit up from the light coming from the window as it outlined his body perfectly.

 

   "I want Barbas…" Vile whined.

 

   "I know you do, but we still need to track him down, Vile." Hircine responded calmly.

 

   "I can't take much more, Hircine! We need to find where he actually is and get him back!" Vile burted out.

 

   "Isn't that what we are doing?!" Hircine growled.

 

   "I… I know but-"

 

   Hircine place his left hand over Vile's mouth and growled louder, "No buts… we're trying the best we can but, from what I gather from you, if another prince has him then they're concealing him well."

 

   Vile stayed silent and looked down upset but he couldn't help wonder. He started to think that maybe Barbas was mistaken or that he misheard him. He tried to remember the exact words Barbas had told him but he couldn't think straight.

 

   "Vile...Hey Vile!" Hircine shouted at him, patting Vile's right cheek.

 

   "...what?"

 

   "Let me ask you this, where do you get your information from?" Hircine questioned, narrowing his eyes at him while pinching his cheek.

 

   "..."

 

   "Vile…"

 

   "Yea…?"

 

   "I need an answer...!" Hircine spat, leaning closer to his face.

 

   "...from places…"

 

   "Like…?"

 

   Vile sighed and grabbed onto Hircine's hand, tugging it to let him go. Hircine kept his grip and tightened it much to Vile's discomfort. He could feel it leaving a bruise as Hircine tugged his face even closer to his, their faces barely touching.

 

   "Like what places Vile…!?" Hircine whispered in a harsh, dark tone.

 

   "Like…like...oww! Let me go..!" Vile whimpered at Hircine's pinch as he tightened it.

 

   "Spit it out!" Hircine raised his voice.

 

   "Barbas ok?! I get it from him! Now let my cheek go..! It hurts…"

 

   Hircine was silent. He let go of Vile's cheek and slowly back away, straightening himself out. Vile rubbed his cheek, whimpering and staring up at Hircine. Vile was beginning to regret choosing Hircine to help him. This whole scene made Vile shuffle nervously.

 

   "I...see." Hircine muttered, looking away from Vile.

 

   "Is… is that a problem?" Vile asked to break this weird situation.

 

   "How do you speak to him if he's not here…?" Hircine asked with a new curiosity in his tone.

 

   "How?! He was a part of me, Hircine! We have a special connection! We can talk thro-…" Vile stuttered his speak, unsure if he should even say it.

 

   "Through what?"

 

   "...through our thoughts…"

 

   He could almost see a smile crease upon that bony face of Hircine's as he chuckled quietly. Vile looked at him and tilted confused.

 

   "Well then… that makes a terrible amount of sense! Why were you so scared of telling me that? That doesn't hurt you at all! Just adds clarity to a mystery." Hircine smiled and patted Vile's head.

 

   Vile felt somewhat relieved that Hircine wasn't angry anymore. He just let Hircine pet him and when he was done he placed his head in his hands. Whether he liked it or not, he needed Hircine's help and he will just have to deal with Hircine's...quirks.

 

   "But that gives me an idea… if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna return to my Hunting Grounds to prepare it. I'll summon you once I'm done!"

 

   Before Vile could give an answer, Hircine disappeared quickly through a portal. He sat alone in his room for awhile, thinking. He suddenly felt a strange presence. It felt like someone was watching him again. It felt the same 'eyes on your back' feeling he felt before Sanguine started his assault. He shook his head, adding that to his growing list of unpleasant circumstances.

 

   "Why did this have to happen to me…" Vile whined softy.

 

   Vile could feel the blood from his wound crusting on his skin after a while. He couldn't go outside, especially if his Skaafin are there. He looks so beat up right now that a wave of panic could spread in his realm. He just hugged his knees to his chest and placed his head on them.

 

   "Barbas...where are you..? I want you here… I want you home…" Vile practically cried to himself.

 

_ M-Master…? _

 

   "B-Barbas?!" Vile shot his head up.

 

_ Master are... Y-you ok? _

 

   Vile was silent for a moment before smiling softly, responding, "Yea… yea I'm ok now… what about you? Are you ok?"

 

_ I don't know… I can't see to tell if I'm wounded badly or not but I do ache all over… I wish I was home… _

 

   "Yea, I wish you were too.." Vile whispered, still smiling as he enjoyed this moment of listening to Barbas.

 

_ Master, have you come close to finding me yet..? _

 

   Vile sighed, "No… not yet… Barbas are you sure you're in a daedric realm?"

 

_ I have to be, master! No mortal can pull off a stunt this grand without another prince... _

 

   "True…"

 

_ Master… I don't know how much more I can… can take of this… I hate it! _

 

   "Believe me, Barbas... I know… I can't take much more either…" Vile spoke softly back.

 

_ I know… I could feel your… _

 

   "Stress..?" Vile finished for Barbas.

 

_ *Chuckles* Yes master! You're stressed… You shouldn't worry so much about little ol' me! _

 

   Vile chuckled with Barbas and whispered, "How could I when you're gone for so long?"

 

_ Oh dear, master! Is that sympathy I hear? _

 

   Vile smiled wider and responded teasingly, "Maybe~!"

 

_ Master I- _

 

   "You what Barbas…?"

 

   …

 

   "Barbas…?"

 

_ Is that…? _

 

   "Is that what?"

 

_ Master… I hear howling… _

 

   Vile turned pale and blinked, saying, "Howling of…?"

 

   …  _ oh no… he's here! The one who...took me awa- _

 

   Barbas was cut off. Vile felt like his connection with Barbas was blocked off or worse. It felt like it was severed and couldn't feel Barbas's presence anymore. Vile could feel the tear roll down his cheeks. From what Barbas last said, Vile didn't want to consider it but the new evidence was present.

 

   "He's getting tortured… there is screaming and now howling… and it is hot… then Barbas is truly in…" Vile cried to himself.

 

   He didn't want to say it but he had to confirm it to himself. Rushing thoughts came to his head at this. Thoughts of why and how. He felt sick at this new revelation and it brought more tears than he ever wanted. Betrayal hit his heart hard and he stuttered his speech as he tried to speak the answer to himself.

 

   "... The Hunting Grounds…"


	10. Tricking the Trickster

 

   Vile, once again, stood in front of a portal to the Hunting Grounds. He saw it was the same place as before. In that grassy opening by a shrine of Hircine with the forest surrounding it like a fence. It looked almost more tranquil than before with a slight breeze rustling the trees and an ever-growing dusk colored the place with a purple-orangish hue. The only difference was that Vile had a different purpose to be there and he felt sick for this new reason.

 

   He took and deep breath and whispered, "I need to know if it's true…"

 

   He stepped through the portal and felt that hot, muggy air hit him once more. The sound of beasts was strangely absent in the air with only the sound of the breeze hitting leaves could be heard. The shrine grew a large shadow that touched Vile as he fully stepped into The Hunting Grounds. Vile stayed silent as he walked to the shrine. He was a bit away from it but he stared right into it, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms slowly. He wanted to know now if Hircine had Barbas or not.

 

   "Come forth Hircine!" He hissed.

 

   Summoned, Hircine appeared with his spear in hand. He looked a bit confused to why Vile looked upset at him.

 

   "Why did you summon me? I was just about finished with what I had planned to locate your hound." Hircine questioned.

 

   "I got something new from Barbas…" Vile said calmly, but still looking upset at Hircine.

 

   Hircine raised his chin and looked down at Vile, responding, "Oh? And that is?"

 

   "He hears howling. Wolves howling…"

 

   “...”

 

   "So I've come to ask you one thing…" Vile coldly spoke, leaning forward.

 

   “...”

 

   "Do you have Barbas, Hircine?"

 

   Hircine didn't answer. He just looked at Vile with a blank look. Vile couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was gonna do. He just stood there staring at him. His eyes burning in Vile's, expressionless. No emotion was displayed at all and not even a slight twitch to show even the littlest of response.

 

   Finally, Hircine answered, "No, I do not have your hound, Vile. Why would I help you track him if I did?"

 

   "Well… I don't know! But no other prince has wolves howling then you!" Vile snapped.

 

   "Other daedra can howl you know!" Hircine snapped back.

 

   "Like wolves?! Besides, I don't think Barbas would lie to me!" Vile growled, annoyed but clearly stressed.

 

   Hircine shook his head and sighed, "Vile, you're clearly too stressed out and can't think straight. You need-"

 

   "A nap? No, I don't think so! I want my dog Hircine!" Vile hissed, tapping his foot annoyance now.

 

   Hircine was once again in silence and he continued his blank stare at Vile. Vile stared back, angered and annoyed, but he could practically see a smirk in that boney closed his eyes as he started to shake with a chuckle till it grew into a full born laugh.

 

   "And here I thought we could do this chase till all of oblivion was scoured by my manbeasts and your Skaafin!" Hircine laughed out.

 

   "What's that supposed to mean?!" Vile tilted his head, his eyes still narrowed.

 

   Hircine's smirk turned wicked as he shot his eyes open, giving Vile a cold gaze. He felt a sudden chill up his spine as he backed up. Hircine walked slowly forward to keep their distance the same.

 

   "It means, I thought with you that we could weaken the other prince's armies with the combination of our armies of servants on this hunt~! Enough so for me to make the same deal I made with you~! Granted maybe not to help find a dog but hoho~! What spectacular hunts could’ve awaited me! But at last…! Guess that was not to be.. still..."

 

   Vile shook his head slightly, his anger turning slowly in fear as Hircine's gaze never broke. He was still slowly approaching Vile till he stopped and raised his chin. The glow of a rising red moon behind him shadowed his face, making his wicked grin turn sinister.

 

   Hircine continued, his voice growing dark as he spoke, "...Not what I originally had planned, but you came to me with such desperation to have me find your dog… that I couldn't turn down such an opportunity~!"

 

   Eyes of beasts started to show in between the trees behind Hircine's shrine. Growls and howling of beasts started to fill the air as the red moon rose higher. Vile stopped backing up when the sounds morphed behind him. He glanced over his shoulder quickly as saw that eyes also peered through the bushes behind him.

 

   He looked back at Hircine and mumbled, "So then you really did tak-"

 

   "Yes, Vile! I tracked and snatched your hound up from Nirn! Like an eagle snatching a fish from the water!" Hircine interrupted harshly.

 

   "So you were playing me… this entire time…"

 

   "It was a hard facade to keep up at times but you're quite oblivious when you're stressed… And what fun it was to fool the Prince of Trickery~!"

 

   "But.. why? Why did you take my Barbas…!" Vile whined softly.

 

   "I would tell, but we have little time… and I believe you owe me for my deal~!" Hircine looked behind him at the red moon.

 

   "But this wasn't part of the deal!" Vile raised his voice.

 

   "The deal was that I find your hound, and I did! I just did before we made the deal~! You never said anything about that! So you still owe me my portion!" Hircine raised his voice back.

 

   "So… you want me to hunt with you then…" Vile muttered, gulping.

 

   "Yes~! I do~! My newest hound has a new found hunger for blood and wished to hunt for his new master~!"

 

   Hircine grabbed the tuff of fur from his brace and turned it to the left of him as he rubbed it, letting it break apart into pieces. Vile watched it as his heart wrenched itself to pieces. As it dropped to the ground as behind it, a silhouette of a scruffy dog with a chained collar came into view. Vile turned pale as the dog came into the light of the moon. The silhouette was Barbas.

 

   "...Bar...bas…" Vile spoke brokenly as he stared at his once faithful hound.

 

   He was snarling and sniffing the air in front of him. He had a thick, chain collar and his fur was all matted up. One of his front paws looked crooked and so did his tail. He stopped right next to Hircine, earning a cold chuckle from him. As he stepped into the moon's glow, he gained a dark reddish aura around him.

 

   Vile took a deep breath and looked at Hircine, speaking nervously, " ...Then we are to hunt…"

 

   Hircine started to laugh as the eyes moved from their tree line to the grassy opening, gaining bodies of different beasts. Their growling and snapping her jaws were loud as their bodies gained a red glow from the moon's light as well.

 

   "Yes~! It is time for MY hunt..!" Hircine shouted in a cruel delight.

 

   "Wait.. y-you said…" Vile tried to interrupt.

 

   "..with my new hound..!" Hircine continued over Vile, placing a hand on Barbas's head.

 

   "..we were supposed... to hunt together..." Vile trailed off, realizing now what Hircine meant.

 

   "And you Vile, are to be our prey~!"

 

   As the red glow finally came to Hircine, as he pointed his spear at Vile and raised his other hand to his beasts to halt, yelling, "Now run my prey! My moon rises high in the sky and my horn is ready to begin the hunt! And all of my hounds crave a fest of daedric flesh~!"

 

   Vile ran to his left as he heard Hircine counting down. He burst through the treeline as he ran through the woods and thick underbrush. He crashed through branches of shorter trees as he ran. He didn't want to give Hircine the satisfaction of catching him so he wasn't going to making this easy. He lifted his head as he heard Hircine sound his hunting horn. The sound of beasts swarmed around him as he picked up his pace.

 

   "I should've seen this sooner…! I should've known what he meant by hunt…! I’m so stupid!" Vile whispered to himself.

 

   He looked to the sides of him as grey-furred werewolves were running his pace a bit away. They growled as their glowing orange eyes glared at Vile. They ran closer and closer till they launched themselves at him. Vile suddenly stopped and turned his body a hard right then began to run deeper into the forest. The werewolves ended up crashing into each other and stumbled around dazed.

 

   "Dumb dogs! Pft! And Hircine thinks highly of THEM! Ha!" Vile mocked with a laugh.

 

   He saw to the right of him that clearing where he made this regrettable deal at. Werevulture's were there, feasting on the rotting corpse of that snake. They looked up at him, curious at first, but they're bodies suddenly glowed red as they screeched out. The flesh of the snake was trapped at the sides of their faces and in between their talons.

 

   "You gotta be kidding me…" Vile spoke, disgusted at the sight.

 

   They were flying fast at Vile fast but he quickly ran behind a tree. He heard a thud against it and continued to run. He looked back and snorted, as they all crashed into the tree on one another.

 

   "Stupid disgusting birds…"

 

   Vile continued to run, gazing at the red moon as it was halfway through the sky. If this was Hircine's hunt then he had nothing to worry about. Ahead of him seemed to be some bushes with berries on them but between them was oddly crushed with a brown furred ball in it.

 

   "What the..?"

 

   Vile soon found out what it was as he ran closer as a large brown werebear stood up from them. It roared as the aura of the moon enveloped it. It swung its large clawed paw at Vile who ran too close. He barely was able to duck, feeling some of his hair was snipped from it. He quickly geared himself left and ran as he felt the werebear's other paw slam down behind him.

 

   "That was too close… but it's almost done! And Hircine hasn't even caught up!"

 

   As if he read his mind, a spear flew by Vile's head, hitting the tree in front of him. He looked behind to see that Hircine actually had caught up to him. Barbas was right behind him, staring at Vile with a snarl on his muzzle. As Vile ran, he saw Hircine ran past the tree grabbing his spear and taking aim once more. Vile whipped his head back in front of him, panicking on what to do now. He couldn't outrun Hircine! Let alone Barbas! Vile felt the spear slice the side of his right ankle, earning a trip from him. He quickly got up and kept running as he lost some ground on the two hunting him. He looked back to confirm it but saw a different sight.

 

   Hircine pointed a finger at Vile and yelled, "Go my hound! Take down the prey for your master!"

 

   Barbas ran from behind Hircine and started picking up the pace. Hircine slowed down with a smirk as he watched. Vile was now being hunted by his once loyal friend and other half.

 


	11. A New Deal

 

   Vile could feel Barbas hot on his trail. His growling and snapping felt like it was right on his heels. He couldn't run any faster from his limp. He didn't like this one bit. He wanted Barbas back, yes, but not like this. Vile was trying to think of how to snap his friend out of his trance.

 

   He looked back and whimpered, "C'mon Barbas! It's me! Clavicus Vile!"

 

   "Grrr!" Barbas growled.

 

   "Please, Barbas! You have to snap out of it! You're being affected by Hircine's power!"

 

   "Grrrrah!" Barbas growled louder.

 

   "Barbas…"

 

   Barbas didn't even show a slight twitch of response to his voice. Vile knew he had to get to him some other way and he knew what he had to do. He suddenly slowed his pace and looked back, holding up his arm in defense as Barbas lunges at Vile. He teeth sank into his arm as tugged and shook his head, bringing Vile to the floor.

 

   "Barbas…!" Vile winced in pain.

 

   Vile tried to pry his Barbas's mouth off but his jaws were closed shut like a trap. He kept shaking his head as he tore into his flesh. The pain shot up his arm and down his back, but Vile kept his tears of pain back. With a shaky hand, he reached out and put a hand on Barbas's head.

 

   "Please…" Vile begged.

 

   "Grrr!" Barbas growled in response.

 

   "Please… C'mon back to me…"

 

   "Grrr…"

 

   Vile saw that Barbas's furry eyebrows twitched and his eyes quickly glanced at him. Vile knew now he was starting to get through.

 

   "Barbas… Come back to me…" Vile whined softly as he started to slowly pet Barbas.

 

   "Gr-grrrr…" Barbas's growl started to fade.

 

   "That's it, Barbas… fight it!"

 

   Vile managed a soft smile and pet Barbas to reassure him. He felt Barbas let go of his arm as the glow slowly faded.

 

   "Ma...Master…?" Barbas spoke hoarsely.

 

   "Barbas… yes Barbas, it is master!" Vile sounded relieved.

 

   Vile kept petting him. He felt so relieved that Barbas was in his arms, and as he looked over he saw the red moon was falling on the horizon.

 

   "Master… what is.. Going on…?"

 

   "You… are hunting me, Barbas… For Hircine's sick game…"

 

   "So it was Hircine who... Took...me...grah..!"

 

   Barbas suddenly started to shake and his started to snarl again as the aura returned. His growl was fierce and he lunged at Vile's face, but grabbed his muzzle. He was holding it down with a grip as he tried to keep him still till the red moon faded over the horizon.

 

   "Grrr!" Barbas's growl returning.

 

   "Come on… come back to me…! Please, Barbas… fight it!"

 

   "Grrr…!"

 

   "Shhhh… Come on my friend… fight…"

 

   "Grrr..rrr…"

 

   Barbas’s growl faded with red moon as is disappeared over the horizon. He let go of his arm and his tail fell between his legs. Barbas's aura faded and his legs shook for a bit before he fell into Vile's lap. He began to pet Barbas to reassure him once more.

 

   "Master… though the moon fell… I still feel Hircine's power... Gah..!" Barbas whispered.

 

   "You gotta fight it, Barbas… just until I open a portal.." Vile responded as he was working with whatever little power had left to open a portal.

 

   "We're going home…?"

 

   "Yes. We're going home. Together!"

 

   Vile felt Barbas nudge his nose into his abdomen and began to nuzzle it. Vile smiled as he finally opened a portal.

 

   He patted Barbas's head and whispered, "You have to get up now…"

 

   "I can't…"

 

   "What do you mean you can't..?"

 

   "My paw…"

 

   "Your paw? It looks… oh…"

 

   Looking at Barbas's paw, he saw it was clearly broken and swollen. Vile now knew why he was always whimpering about his paw in their thoughts. He looked back at his tail and saw the same thing: all broken and crooked.

 

   "Then I will carry you!" Vile spoke, sounding a little desperate as he stood up.

 

   "Master..." Barbas spoke as he raised his head, laying down.

 

   "What?"

 

   "You couldn't even pick me up before… what makes you think you can this time?!"

 

   "Cause I have to bring you home! So no one will take you again!" Vile responded as he deadlifted Barbas in his arms.

 

   Vile wobbled a bit but took some steps forward, his ankle stinging with pain but he ignored it. Barbas was heavier than he expected. His wobbly steps ended up making him trip forward through the portal. He felt the back of his hands hit his stump chair, making him hiss a bit in pain, but his face ended up in into Barbas's side. He looked up from a face full of fur and saw that he made it home. The cool, breezy air felt amazing compared to the hot, damp air of the Hunting Grounds. Vile sat himself up and took a deep sigh of relief, finally he can be relaxed.

 

   "Barbas… we're home… together…!" Vile excitedly claimed.

 

   "Master… I can feel its home but… I can't feel our connection…" Barbas replied with a worried look.

 

   "What do you mean?"

 

   "Hircine's power… it did something. I can still hear him calling me…"

 

   "What?! No no no! You're my dog! Not his! How…"

 

   "The… the collar master… pull it off.." Barbas's voice sounded weak.

 

   Vile put his hands on the chain collar, and tried to lift it up. It was extremely heavy and massive. He wondered how Barbas was even able to run with this on. Vile began to slide it off Barbas's neck when he heard a clap behind him. He then realized he forgot to shut the portal.

 

   "Well done Clavicus Vile~! You, as the prey, were able to outsmart the hunter's hounds and brought Barbas to his senses. And what a thrill you’ve given me so far through this hunt~! I dare say the best I have in years~!" Hircine's booming voice mocked behind him.

 

   "What have you done to my dog…?" Vile mumbled.

 

   "We made a deal Vile. I said I would help you… FIND… your dog. We never made a deal for you to keep Barbas~!" Hircine sneered.

 

   Vile stay silent as he looked down in shock realizing he was right. They never made a deal for who's keeping Barbas. His own deal was being used against him with a play of words. Vile, having enough, tried to yank the chain off Barbas's neck but froze feeling the head of a spear against his own.

 

   "Try that one more time~! I dare you!" Hircine growled.

 

   Vile stayed silent as he let go of the chain and raised his head. He felt Hircine's right hand entangle itself in his hair and he yanked up, forcing Vile to stand. Barbas rose his head up and tried to stand but Hircine drove his spear into the ground between one of the chain's holes. He felt himself get tugged closer to Hircine as his chest pressed against his back. He was burning to the touch, even through his toga he could feel Hircine's body heat.

 

   Hircine whispered in Vile's ear, "How about we make a deal for your dog then~?"

 

   Vile gulp and stuttered a response, "W-What do y-you want?"

 

   Vile felt Hircine's hot breath burn on his neck as he nuzzled his bony nose into his skin. His left hand trailed across Vile's waist and up his right side. He tightened his grip on his hair, pulling the back of Vile's head to his right shoulder. Hircine nuzzled his nose down his neck then back up to his ear and nipped it, earning a jolt from Vile followed by a shudder.

 

   He whispered once more into Vile's ear, "I want you~!"

 

   Barbas's ears shot up and he struggled against the chain, yelping out, "Master! Don't accept it! Say no deal! I'm not worth that...!"

 

   Vile felt the tears well up in his eyes as he whispered out, "I'm sorry Barbas…"

 

   Hircine growled, "Do we have a deal?"

 

   "Master no…!" Barbas whined out loud.

 

   Vile shut his eyes and sadly stuttered a reply, "D-Deal."

 


	12. A Wolf and a Rabbit

 

   Vile felt his body get lifted up as he was being carried to his cottage. He saw Hircine open the door and quickly walk to Vile's bedroom. He was tossed onto the bed and he heard the door slam. The room turned quiet. He sat himself up but was met with a stinging pain all over his body. His arm and ankle were aching even though the bleeding stopped. His mind then focused on the shadow cast over him as Hircine climbed onto the bed behind him. Vile eyes widened and his body froze as Hircine's skull face went to the left side of his face, pressing his chest against Vile's back.

 

   "Your target... all along... was my body?" Vile spoke with shock on his tone.

 

   "Mmmm~! Just now figuring it out? Then let me elaborate a tiny bit. I stole your hound so I could be the first to mount and take your body~!" Hircine darkly spoke into Vile's ear.

 

   "Why.." Vile whispered.

 

   "Why what..?" Hircine responded with a whisper as he nipped Vile's ear.

 

   Vile shuddered and stuttered out, "W-Why are all t-the princes want t-to..!"

 

   "Mount you..?" Hircine finished for him licking the shell of his Vile's ear as his hands once more explored the body in front of them.

 

   "Y-yea..! Why n-now all o-of a sudden?! Why...ah..!" Vile mumbled out before cutting himself off with a slight moan.

 

   Hircine purred against his ear, "Hmmm~! I guess we all thought you weren't a virgin, till we were told you are… then it became a dominance race~! Sanguine was mostly at the forefront but… his tomfoolery got him what he deserved! Too bad Mephala was dragged into his antics~! Oh well~! The cleverest weasel gets the little rabbit~!”

 

   "W-what? Ah-!"

 

   "Oh come now! Think about it Vile! How much notoriety and stature do you think one of us can get from deflowering another prince like us? Especially one who has the title of Daedric Prince of Power? One would get a lot of authority from that!" Hircine whispered into Vile's ear as he nipped it once more.

 

   "S-So you're doing all this...Ah! J-just for stature?"

 

   "A little bit~! But I have more of my own personal reasons~! Mmmmm Such a lovely body...~!"

 

   Vile stayed silent. He couldn't think of how to respond to that but what he did want is to ask who told them about him still being a virgin. Before he could ask, Hircine nipped down his neck quickly before taking a big bite into the side of it. Vile's eyes went wider as he covered his mouth, shuddering more. Tears started to come back and he couldn't hold them back, even when he let go of his neck. A hand tugged on Vile's arm and pulled it off his mouth. His wrists were grabbed and a hand wrapped around his waist as they turned him around.

 

   As Vile faced Hircine, he felt him press his body against his as he let go of wrists and waist. His arms moved slowly against him, as the right one moved around his back and the other tilted his chin up so Vile's face would face Hircine's skull face. His eyes were captivating as they tenderly gazed down at him.

 

   "Such a lovely expression~! Such a foxy look could get many bewitched, Vile~!" He enticingly spoke, as Vile couldn't break the gaze still.

 

   He stayed silent, staring back. He felt himself slowly get lowered down onto his back and Hircine loomed over him. His gaze didn't break away even once as he moved his head forward as well, hovering his skull’s mouth over Vile's. He felt his muscles go weak and his strength sapped away as the bone pressed against his lips.

 

   "It still irks me that Boethiah was the one to steal away with your first kiss but..~!" Hircine whispered through the skull.

 

   Hircine moved his left hand from Vile's chin to his own and pushed up on the bottom jaw of the skull. It shook a bit but with a pop from the base of his head, the scruffy fold line in the middle of his neck parted. As if peeling his own hide to reveal a more mortal look to him, enthralling Vile to his new face. He still had his tannish skin with a more of a softer Nord-like look to his face, but poking out from his thick brown hair was small pointed ears. A smirk formed on his face between the growth of stubble on his chin and above his lips. He twitched his nose as he snickered, bouncing a small hooped nose ring. The bead on it made small clicking noises as it slid on the ring with the movement of Hircine's chortle. His wolfish grin matched his still undying gaze on Vile, but now having the stilted red eyes of a mortal to continue it.

 

   He snickered as he continued, "...But at least I can still have a taste~!"

 

   Vile was frozen and couldn't struggle back due to him being feeble at the moment as Hircine's lips meet his. He kissed him gingerly at first before he quickly got rougher. Vile moaned a slight squeak in response and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt vulnerable as Hircine's kiss became a rough dominance of his mouth. He slid his tongue between Vile's lips and quickly took over his mouth. He kept moaning small squeaks as Hircine overran his mouth. His right arm slid out from underneath Vile and to his right shoulder where his toga's knot rested. He pulled it off his shoulder and over his arm, resting it against Vile's hip. Hircine pulled away from Vile's face slowly leaving strings of saliva from his mouth to Vile's as he sat himself up.

 

   Hircine licked his lips and said mockingly, "Such a wonderful taste, little rabbit~!"

 

   "I-I'm not a rabbit.." Vile stuttered back weakly.

 

   "Oh~! You're my prey are you not~? Just because the moon falls doesn't mean the hunt is over for me~! And now, my little rabbit, you're in my grasp~!"

 

   "B-But I escaped…"

 

   "Ohoho~! So you think little rabbit~! But all you did was change the scenery to which I'm hunting in~!" Hircine teased, still grinning.

 

   "Y-You said…"

 

   "I said you outsmarted my hounds and brought Barbas to his sense plus give me a thrill so far, I didn't say the hunt was over~!"

 

   Hircine lifted Vile's right leg up, resting it on his left shoulder as the bottom part of the toga slid down his leg, revealing his undergarments. Hircine's right arm trailed his side to his chest. Using his thumb claw, he begins flicking Vile's right nipple as his right hand moved across the other side to the spot where Boethiah's bite was. Vile could feel a bulge press between his legs against his own. He didn't wanna accept that his body was betraying him. He was shuddering at the feeling and squealing with each flick of Hircine's claw.

 

   "I-I don't want this…" Vile whined.

 

   "Oh~? Your body says otherwise little rabbit~! You're just as hard as me right now~!" Hircine chortled softly as he started to grind slightly against him, gazing still into Vile's gold eyes.

 

   "B-But I-" Vile stuttered, cutting himself of to bite his bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping.

 

   "But you're nervous, hmmm~? Awww~! My little rabbit seems to be having some stagefright~!" Hircine teased.

 

   "A-Am not! I-I just… I-Is there anything else I can do to get Barbas back besides this?!" Vile blurted out desperately.

 

   Vile's eyes were still squeezed shut, leaking tears as he re-bit his bottom lip. He moved his hands weakly up to his face to wipe tears from his eyes. He didn't like this one bit. It was making him feel sick to his stomach but he had to do what Hircine wanted. For Barbas.

 

   Hircine's right hand moved slowly up to Vile's face and caressed its left side. His large hand embracing the left side of his face with his claws digging in slightly gave Vile a false sense of comfort as he opened his eyes slightly. Hircine slowly rubbed his hand, claws barely scraping his skin. Vile could feel the fear rushing in as Hircine's once gingerly gaze turned into a look of an absolute hunger to ravish and feast on him.

 

   "What else could I possibly ask for that's better than this? Your tender, smooth skin… dotted with scratch marks and blood~! Those enchanting gold eyes... Filled with fright~! You're the most mouth-watering prey I've ever caught~! Can't blame me for wanting a taste!" Hircine whispered seductively.

 

   His hand moved down his face to his neck leaving light red marks where his claws once were. He keeps trailing his hand down till it reaches Vile's belly. Hircine lifts his claws up as he rubs it softly. His other hand stops flicking and rests on the right side of his chest.

 

   "Your flesh is so soft and delicate here~! If I use my claws here, I could slit your belly open and then all your insides would fall out~! Hmmm maybe I should, that sounds delicious~! After all, you can't die my little rabbit~!" Hircine snickered with his ravenous gaze.

 

   Vile's eyes shoot wider and looked at him petrified at what Hircine was saying. Hircine seemed amused by his reaction as he laughed.

 

   "I'm just teasing you little rabbit~! But…" Hircine reassured before grabbing Vile's wrists with his left hand as he shoved them violently on top of the beds small, wooden headboard.

 

   Hircine moved his hand from Vile's belly to his own belt as he began to unbuckle and strip himself of the clothing on his waist. His long, red member popped out, perking up proudly. Vile stared at it as he started to shake. He was bigger than what he was hoping for. Hircine wasn't going to go easy on Vile for his first time. He then lifted up the bottom half of Vile's toga before tearing it off. He tore the toga off Vile completely before starting on Vile's undergarment, getting a good look at him. Vile felt shame rush to him as his cheeks turned a bright red. No one has ever seen that part of him and he felt embarrassed to have someone see it. He knew he wasn't big unlike most of the other princes who bore bigger "spears".

 

   "Why how cute little rabbit~! So small and adorable like you~!" Hircine teased as he leaned forward, gently giving Vile a peck on the lips.

 

   He then gave Vile a proper kiss so that Vile couldn't respond back. Vile felt Hircine rub their members together as they kissed. Hircine deepened the kiss as he slid his tongue back into his mouth. Vile could no longer fight the moans and finally let them go as they made out. He felt Hircine place his free hand on Vile's left shoulder and it quickly tightened to a hard grip on it. Vile then felt why. Hircine moved his member down, pressing against Vile's entrance to his ass. Hircine lifted his head a bit, smirking.

 

   "I can't wait any longer~! Now it's time I get what I hunted you for my little rabbit~!" Hircine eagerly spoke.

 

   Vile panted out, "W-wait.."

 

   Hircine didn't grant him that plea as he slammed his member through his entrance and kept pushing in till Vile took all of his girth. Vile's eyes widened further as he screamed at the stinging pain built up quickly down there. He arched his back and lurched his head forward, but Hircine pressed his forehead against Vile's to stop his movement. He pressed his head back down against the bed.

 

   "Ahhh~! So nice and tight~! Heh~! Congratulations are in order though little rabbit~! You have given me your virginity and now...~! I shall feast~!" Hircine whispered.

 

   "I-It hurts-!" Vile whimpered as tears flooded the sides of his eyes once more.

 

   "Shhhhh~! It's alright~! Just breath and try to relax~!" Hircine whispered against his lips as he kissed him once more.

 

   Vile tried to relax like he said but it was too painful. Hircine was too big for him. He felt like he was tearing him apart down there and with each kiss they did he was stealing strength.

 

   "I-I can't…! It hurts… it hurts too much…! Pull it out…!" Vile whined.

 

   "Shhhh~! At least I'm letting you adjust~! Others who yearned for your virginity would have been crueller. Think if Sanguine got his way~? With Mephala perhaps~? Or if you made a deal with Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon~?" Hircine hissed delightfully.

 

   "B-But…! O-Ow…" Vile whimpered into a whine of pain, dawning a frightened look to his face as tears ran down his face and he sniffled.

 

 "Aww~! Don't fright little rabbit~! Your blood will eventually provide a substantial lube after a while of me moving~!" Hircine hummed as he licked Vile's lips.

 

   Vile felt the hand gripped on his shoulder dig his claws into him, piercing his skin and drawing blood. His grip on his wrists tightened too, but his claws dug into the wood of his bed. Vile started to scream out moans again as Hircine started to thrust into him roughly. He kept licking Vile's lips over his screams, making them stutter.

 

   "I-I can't…!" Vile managed to stutter out between his moaning screams.

 

   "Mmmmm~! Yes, you can~!" Hircine purred as he stopped licking Vile's lips.

 

   Hircine then pressed his lip back against Vile's, deepening the kiss quickly. He slid his tongue back into Vile's mouth as he began to take over his mouth once more, muffling Vile's screams to small groans. He felt the blood drip down from his ass as Hircine pounded his member into him harshly. Blood dripped down his back from his shoulder as Hircine dug his claws further into him. Hircine just picked up his pace and slid out faster due to the blood making Vile's entrance slicker. Vile was shaking at the pain and wanted to protest but Hircine still had control over his mouth. Vile was under Hircine's control no matter what he did, he couldn't escape nor stop this now.

 


	13. Honesty or Fantasy

 

   Vile’s mind felt numb. He was on his stomach now as his rear was suspended up by Hircine’s claws. He changed their position once more after what felt like the fifteenth time. He had no idea what round Hircine was at with him. He was too far into a dizzy haze now to figure it out. His hands tightly gripped the bed sheet as he felt once more Hircine slam into him and release. Hircine let his grip go as Vile slid off him and laid on the bed, breathing heavily and lying limp. Vile rested his head on his left cheek as he panted. He couldn’t scream nor moan anymore due to him losing his voice halfway thru this. He waited for Hircine to slam back in and continue, but he didn’t. He just loamed over his body, casting a large shadow that consumed Vile’s broken figure.

 

  Vile felt a hand slide between the bed and his left cheek. His head was lifted up along with his torso, gently and slowly, to meet Hircine’s. He had a look of complete gratification as he tenderly pressed their lips together. Vile’s tired, despondent eyes meet Hircine’s gaze as they kissed. He pulled away slowly and held Vile’s head there as the back of his left hand slowly stroked down Vile’s right cheek.

 

  “My sweet, little rabbit… That was quite the feast you’ve given this hunter…~!” Hircine spoke softly his voice barely a whisper.

 

  Vile didn’t say anything, not like he could, and kept his gaze locked on Hircine’s as he felt those gentle strokes on his cheek. Hircine broke the gaze as he slowly closed his eyes.

 

  “Don’t look so disheartened… You were quite satisfying and besides…”

 

  Vile opened his eyes a little further, a weak response to those words. He wouldn’t speak. He couldn’t think of a sentence to form to even attempt out through a hoarse voice. Hircine didn’t open his eyes, but a soft smile creased on his lips. 

 

  “Do you remember what I said before, little rabbit?”

 

  Hircine’s left hand flipped itself and stroked Vile’s right cheek with his fingertips. He ran his fingers down his cheek once more but continued onto Vile’s jawline and down his neck. Vile didn’t show any sign of response as he kept staring at where Hircine’s eyes once showed.

 

  “There are princes that would have been much crueller in your deflowering… Like Sanguine why..” Hircine answered for Vile, speaking still in that soft whisper.

 

  Hircine’s fingers trailed slowly down Vile’s neck and onto his shoulder as he continued, “...he wouldn’t of stopped. He would’ve continued to have his rough way with you as long as he possibly could. That would’ve been an eternity before you could’ve escaped that… and if Mephala…”

 

  Hircine’s fingers trailed over Vile’s shoulder and onto his back. Vile’s numbness started to subside as he began to slightly shudder at Hircine’s fingers. He felt like the sensitivity on his skin was turned up after their copulation.

 

  “... got her way… well. Maybe it would be the same as Sanguine’s just with the lack of an escape. Her web would’ve kept you there forever… And her murderous ways would’ve shown eventually… Violent yes... But not as brutish if..”

 

  The fingers trailed to Vile’s spine and started following it down as Hircine chuckled and opened his eyes slowly, continuing with a darker tone, “.. you made a deal with Molag Bal or even Mehrunes Dagon. I don’t think any prince would’ve recognized you afterwards. Granted you’d be released from them eventually but that damage would’ve been permanent… so my little rabbit...”

 

  Hircine’s hand stopped on his spine right above Vile’s waist then took a sharp left to Vile’s left side. He fingers then turned in his whole hand as he slightly lifted Vile up, turning Vile’s entire body onto his left side to face Hircine.

 

  “...be grateful to me…”

 

  Vile felt his head get lowered down as Hircine’s left hand removed itself from the side of his body. His head then hit a soft pillow as Vile finally reverted his gaze to in front of him to see that Hircine had moved a pillow under him for his head. 

 

  “...I could’ve been much more savage.”

 

   A white blanket started to wrap around Vile’s body. Vile peeked his eyes down at his body and saw Hircine’s hands were the ones wrapping him. His body was eventually wrapped in the blankets of his bed.

 

   “But I held back those bestial urges…”

 

   Sounds of Hircine pulling up his cloth and tightening his belt reverted Vile’s gaze back up to him. He was facing away and was already fully dressed. He was standing by the edge of the bed as he turned his face to the side and looked down at Vile.

 

   “...for you, little rabbit. I didn’t want to completely break you… just wanting to take what I wanted to claim as mine… to be the first to take you before the others could.”

 

   Hircine then sat at the edge of the bed still keeping his gaze on Vile. Vile felt a single tear billow in his right eye. He couldn’t really give a reason why. His body felt heavy and hot. His cheeks especially felt like they were burning.

 

   “So I hatched that plan right after we all heard that whisper about you. I knew the others would wait to pounce on you till you kicked out your mutt, so I snatched your hound to gain your attention first and well… you know the rest my little rabbit~!”

 

   Vile saw Hircine turn his body around and slowly raise his left hand, placing it on his cheek. His thumb then wiped the corner of Vile’s eye, displacing the tear. Vile’s vision went black as Hircine moved his hand over his eyes. He felt Hircine’s hot breath by his ear.

 

   “So please, rest now my little rabbit~!”

 

   Vile was still too much in his haze to process all what Hircine said or even give a slight response anymore. All that he knew was that he was very tired and took Hircine up on that request. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off into a light sleep. He could faintly hear Hircine now.

 

   “That’s it… sleep, little rabbit… It’ll all be over soon…” 

 

   Vile drifted off into a deep sleep as Hircine still sat on the side of his bed. He rose his hand once Vile was actually asleep. He kissed Vile’s cheek and ran his finger’s through that orange hair of Vile’s and onto those gold ram horns. 

 

   He growled a whisper once more into Vile’s ears as his eyes glowed, “Vaermina…! You back away from his dreams! I sense your presence here and I won’t let you stow away with I just claimed!”

 

   A higher pitched feminine voice echoed the room as she responded back “Oh come now Hircine! I’m not like the rest! I don’t care about his virginity! Only those memories in his dreams… those wonderfully, fresh memories~! You know he’s the only prince that actually sleeps… oh, what a wonderful prize they’d be!” 

 

   As she spoke, ashes of light that had a glow of purple appeared. They formed a being slowly as the feminine figure walked forward. The ashes light faded to light, purplish skin on the figure. Once her face was fully fleshed, her eyelids baring long eyelashes fluttered open. Her ice blue eyes pierced itself to meet Hircine’s glare. A devilish grin creased on her face, bearing needle-like teeth as she tilted her head with a sneer. Her long pointed ears materialized with her short, smokey grey hair styled up like spikes as small horns protrude out the sides of her head. Once the light completely faded, a simple long black robe adorned her body. It flowed behind her with her large sleeves as her arms crept out of them, her fingertips ended with long, black points. She stopped next to Hircine and looked down at Vile. Hircine raised his head up from Vile's face and stared down at Vaermina due to her being shorter than him by a few feet.

 

   “But such a speech, an awe-inspiring lecture dear Hircine~! I almost would shed a tear if I didn’t come here for such a terrible desire~!” Vaermina snickered as she extended a hand to Vile’s face.  

 

   Her hand stopped short of Vile’s face as it was grabbed by Hircine. He glared at her and snarled. He pulled her hand up, moving her body to face his.

 

   “And I don’t believe you’re gonna achieve it!” Hircine snapped quietly.

 

   “Why do you care Hircine? You got what you desired and got him to fall asleep~! You can slip away without getting ensnared in his wrath once he wakes and realizes what happened… I can handle the rest you know~! I can make it so he can never remember anything about this or any involvement of you~! This would be helping you~!”

 

   “I want him to remember what happened and what I did.’ Hircine spoke coldly.

 

   “How cruel, Lord of the Hunt, how oh so very cruel…” Vaermina spoke in a teasing manner.

 

   Hircine just stared at her. His eyes meeting hers. She stared back matching his coldness as they glared at each other. She broke it once she closed her eyes slowly and shook her head.

 

   She spoke slowly, “Tsk tsk… And here I thought I’d be helping you! You know what he’s going to do once he wakes then don’t you…?”

 

   “I fully expect the reaction we’re both thinking off…”

 

   “Ah very well then~! I’ll just have to have to make a deal with him later for one of his dreams! As for you… well, you have an end of a bargain to fulfil!” Vaermina spoke softly as she pointed to the door.

 

   “I will once you leave…!”

 

   “Oh clever as always, great hunter! Clever!” Vaermina chuckled as she walked away from the bedside.

 

   “And Vaermina…”

 

   “Don’t tell Molag Bal about this.”

 

   “Oh whatever do you mean?” She responded with a fake innocent tone.

 

   Hircine growled as he whispered, “Don’t play coy! Molag goes to you for information! Besides, you love gossip as much as Sheogorath does!”

 

   Vaermina rolled her eyes and nodded saying, “Oh fine! I won’t tell him a thing!”

 

   Hircine nodded and watched as she left, dematerializing herself into the light ashes. He looked down at Vile and saw he was still asleep. He knew what the little rabbit would want once he came to his senses and Hircine was prepared for it. Revenge.

 


	14. Once Lost, Now Found

 

  Barbas was laying curled around Hircine's spear. He still couldn't see and his paw was killing him along with his tail. The chained collar felt even heavier than before but none of that pain felt any greater than the one in his chest. Hircine was cruel. He re-established his and his master's connection once he said deal. He could feel the pain his master was enduring for him and he could hear all the rushing thoughts of his master for what seemed like hours. What made it all the worse is he heard his master's mental screams but nothing physically. This must mean Hircine had him silenced somehow and he didn't wanna think on how anymore.

 

   "Master...why… why for me…" Barbas whined out loud.

 

   He tried to distract himself by wiping his eyes with his good front paw. He could feel the dirt finally dropping from his eyes. He would of done this sooner but he was chained to a stone floor before being suspended in the air by his tail. He shuddered at those old thoughts.

 

   "Oh no… Bad Barbas… I shouldn't go thinking about that again… Master might feel those and be in more pain…" Barbas whispered to himself.

 

   Barbas blinked his eyes open once all the dirt was scraped away from it. He squinted and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. He forgot how bright his home was.

 

   "Maybe I should try and stand.." Barbas spoke to himself.

 

   He was trying to distract himself from the pain and the thoughts gushing into his head from his master. He put his weight on his good paw as he stood up, wobbly but standing. He pressed his bad paw down and felt the sharp tingling pain shooting up his arm to his shoulder. He whimpered and looked back as he tried to lift his tail. A familiar pain came through his back once more and his whimpers turned into yelps of pain.

 

   "Be quiet hound."

 

   Barbas shot his head to the door of his and Vile's cottage. Hircine stood there as he was shutting the door quietly. His deer skull was oddly facing up before Hircine took a hand to its snout and pulled it down till it popped back into place before turning around. He clearly got dressed quickly and was fixing up himself as he was adjusting his grey-furred cape by its chain and tugging at his bracers. They probably were displaced after he had his way with Barbas's master. He slowly approached Barbas.

 

   "I finally got him to sleep after I was done…! And I don't want him to wake up from your whining...!" Hircine snapped quietly.

 

   Barbas looked at him confused, questioning, "Why would you care if he sleeps?"

 

   "Cause little rab- I mean Vile needs to rest after what happened..." He whispered, looking down at Barbas.

 

   Barbas blinked confused but replied, "You still didn't answer my question…"

 

   "Did your old master have to deal with this many questions?"

 

   Barbas growled back quietly, "You mean my only master!"

 

   Hircine narrowed his eyes at Barbas and grabbed the chain collar, yanking it up as he whispered, "I mean your old master! I am still your new master hound!"

 

   "But you made a deal…"

 

   "I haven't released you yet…! Unless you wanna come back to my Hunting Grounds, sit down and stay still!" Hircine growled in Barbas's ear.

 

   "Grrrr….fine!"

 

   Barbas did what he was told. He hated it but he had no choice. Hircine was his master till he took off that wretched, heavy chain. Hircine pulled the collar over Barbas's head and took out his spear from the ground. Barbas shook his head and stood up, trying to ignore the pain.

 

   "Good dog…" Hircine whispered as he began petting Barbas with a slight smile before ending it with a pat to his head.

 

   He watched Hircine as he walked to the portal. He was speechless and unsure what to think about that gesture. Hircine was seemingly so cruel before but once he got what he wanted, he was fine. Even, friendly Barbas dared thought.

 

   He turned back and smiled an odd smile, stating calmly, "Till we hunt again Barbas."

 

   He disappeared through the portal as it closed. Barbas quickly turned and limped to the cottage. He grabbed the handle with his mouth and turned it open. He stood in the kitchen and sniffed the air. His master's scent was coming from his bedroom. He quickly limped to the door and opened it. The room was dark with a torn up white toga on the ground. A large lump on the bed, wrapped in a blanket, laid there not moving an inch.

 

   "Master…?" Barbas whispered.

 

   A hand came down with a bruised wrist from the blanket. Barbas folded his ears back and slowly approached the hand, nudging it on top of his head. He rested his chin on the bed's edge as he saw Vile peek his head out.

 

   "Master…" Barbas whined, feeling terribly sorry for his master.

 

   He was completely naked under those blankets and Barbas could smell a reeking stench of blood. His cheeks were bright red and he was panting as sweat dribbled down his forehead. His body would shake with every breath and he looked like he was crying though now dry of tears. He saw cuts on his cheek, chin, shoulder and throat but they looked like they were older than the fresh ones that dotted his body.

 

   "B-Barbas…" Vile whined softly.

 

   Barbas couldn't take it anymore. He jumped onto the bed and laid down next to Vile. He was usually never allowed on the bed and would always sleep on the big pillow next to it. Today though was different. Barbas's master needed him and he needed his master. He felt his master's hands wrap around him and pull him closer. They exchanged body heat as he felt his face buried into his shoulder. His fur was starting to feel wet in that area when Barbas realized he was crying into him whatever tears he had left. He felt guilty for all his master's pain.

 

   "Master… I'm so sorry…" Barbas whispered to him as he rested his muzzle on Vile's head.

 

   "No, Barbas… I should apologize…" Vile whispered back into Barbas's fur.

 

   "No no no, master! I shouldn't have argued with you in the first place…"

 

   "And I shouldn't of kicked you out for such a stupid reason…"

 

   "Master… I'm sorry."

 

   "Yea I know… I'm sorry too, Barbas…"

 

   They cuddled up next to each other on the bed for awhile before Vile calmed down enough to pull his head away. He was still sniffling but he rested against Barbas.

 

   "Barbas…" Vile spoke.

 

   "Yes, master?" Barbas responded looking down.

 

   "Let's make a deal."

 

   "Ok. What's the deal?"

 

   "Don't leave my side ever again and I won't kick you out… alright?" Vile said nervously as he looked up into Barbas's stare.

 

   Barbas smiled and spoke cheerfully, "Ok deal!"

 

   Vile smiled slightly in response. He lowered his head back into his shoulder and it looked like his eyes were drooping shut. Barbas watched as his master finally fell asleep into his fur. He shortly followed his master to sleep as they laid in the bed, finally enjoying each other's company once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all for reading my story! I would also like to thank my editors for helping me with this story so far! I'm sorry for this chapter being shorter than the others but I think the phrase "Short n' sweet" applies here.
> 
> This is an updated version of an old story I had on this account call "The Hound of a Prince". The story was very old and too long for my liking so I've rewritten it into a trilogy. This is story one of that trilogy with the next being The Crossed Dagger! It's more comedy than drama but still has a bit of violence sprinkled with some sexy scenes including some very juicy Smutt scenes! ;) 
> 
> On a side note, I'll state once more but I've had others before complain about my Vile because in his lore he's nicknamed the Child God and sometimes has a child depiction. My response is that Daedric Princes are beings of many forms and can choose what form they want to benefit them in their current situation. Clavicus Vile, being a the Prince of Bargains, can choose to have a child form to fool others into his deals. My Vile is about 21 and will stay that way for any mature rated stories. Just to clear up confusion.


End file.
